Die Patrona Animae
by Annastasia Cooper
Summary: Hermine wacht in einem fremden Bett auf. Wo ist sie und wem gehört das Haus, und warum wurde sie dorthin gebracht? Alles was ihr Wissen verschafft sind kleine Pergamentzettel die überall im Anwesen verteilt sind. Deutsche Version der von mir geschriebenen Geschichte "The Patrona Animae" Nicht lesen wenn ihr glaubt, Ron ist der Einzige für Hermine.
1. Chapter 1 - Das Erwachen

**AN: ihr wisst schon, wenn alles mir gehören würde, wäre die Geschichte nicht auf Fanfiction :)**

**Meine allererste Fanfiction, bitte kommentiert, kritisiert und geigt mir eure Meinung!**

**Danke schon mal im Vorraus :)**

Kapitel 1

Das Erwachen

Sie wachte auf. Rot-goldenes Licht flutete durch die leicht geöffneten Vorhänge. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass dies nicht der Morgen war. Die Satindecke glitt von ihrer Haut als sie aus dem Himmelbett stieg. Es war aus dunklem Holz gefertigt und rote Seidenbahnen hingen an den Seiten herab.

Ihre Augen wanderten durch den Raum. Sie befand sich auf der linken Seite ihres Bettes und vor ihr, am anderen Ende des Raumes, war ein Kamin rechts neben der Tür. Auf einem antiken Stuhl lag ein Bademantel mit einem kleinen Stück Pergarment darauf. Derjenige, der diese Nachricht hinterlassen hatte, hatte sein bestes versucht, eine lesbare und edle Handschrift zu verwenden.

_-Ich bitte um Verzeihung für meine Abwesenheit_

_Ich hoffe Du hattest einen angenehmen und erholsamen Schlaf. Ich habe mir erlaubt, ein warmes Bad für Dich vorzubereiten. Fühl Dich frei, Dich im Haus um zu sehen, ich hoffe es erfüllt deine Bedürfnisse. Aber zögere nicht zu gehen, wenn Du nicht hier bleiben möchtest.-_

Ihr Kopf wurde von Fragen durchflutet. Wer hat das geschrieben? Wo hatte man sie hingebracht? Wie lange hatte sie geschlafen? Und das Überasschenste: Sie hatte wirklich vorgehabt, ein Bad zu nehmen, bevor sie die Notitz gelesen hatte. Sie zog den Bademantel an und schlüpfte in ein Paar Lamfellhausschuhe und verließ den Raum.

Der Korridor endete direkt zu ihrer Rechten und schien sich endloß nach links zu erstrecken. Zu ihrer großen Erleichterung erwieß sich das Badezimmer mit dem vorbereitetem Bad als das Nachbarzimmer zu dem, in dem sie die letzen Stunden, oder Tage, oder Monate in dem Himmelbett verbracht hatte.

Es war eine recht unangenehme Situation, nicht zu wissen, wo sie war oder seit wann.

In der Mitte des Raumes stand eine schwarze Badewanne mit silbernen Pfoten. Direkt darüber hing ein einfacher, aber sehr eleganter Kerzenläuchter. Fünf Kerzen brannten und füllten das Zimmer mit einem gemütlichen, wärmenden Licht, als die Sonne unterging. Sie fühlte, wie das Wasser ihre Glieder entspannte und ihre Gedanken beruhigte. Aber derjenige, der dies alles vorbereitet hatte, konnte noch nicht lange weg sein, da die Kerzen brannten und das Wasser warm war.

Sie fand in einem hölzernen Schrank ein Kleid, dass ihrem Geschmack entsprach und ihr wie angegossen passte. Als die junge Dame weiterging, mehr durch ihren Instinkt als irgendetwas anderes gelenkt, merkte sie, dass sie sich im oberen Stockwerk des Hauses befand. Im Erdgeschoss fand sie ein Esszimmer, ein langer Tisch mit zwölf Stühlen, auf jeder Seite sechs, und am Kopf des Tisches ein weiterer Stuhl, der sich durch seine Größe und Gestaltung von den anderen abhob. Der Platz neben diesem Stuhl war gedeckt. Sie fand frische Waffeln, Honig und eine Kanne dampfenden , schwarzen Tee. Alles in allem war es ein wirklich nettes Frühstück und sie genoss es.

Als sie ihre Erforschung vortestze fand sie einen großen Raum der eine Art Bibliothek zu sein schien. Sie fand ein weiteres Stück Pergarment auf einem Beistelltisch.

_-In diesem Raum habe ich viele Abende verbracht, es ist ein Raum des Wiederfindens und erlaubt die Flucht vor der Realität. Du wirst hier allerdings auch wissenschaftliche Literatur finden, die deinen unstillbaren Wissensdurst reizen dürften. Wenn Du hier ankommst, sollte ich schon auf dem Weg zurück zu dir sein.-_

Ein Ticken zog ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Eine große Standuhr zeigte ihr die Zeit, acht Uhr abends. Sie entschied sich ein Buch zu nehmen und auf die Rückkehr des Besitzers des Hauses zu warten. Die junge Frau nahm sich ein Buch und setzte sich auf ein Sofa. Als sie das Buch öffnete, konnte sie ihren Augen nicht trauen, als sie die Widmung sah:

_-Für Hermine, die wunderschöne junge Lady, die Mein Haus momentan mit ihrer Anwesenheit ehrt.-_


	2. Chapter 2 - Ein Geheimnis wird gelüftet

**AN: ursprünglich wollte ich mal einen oneshot schreiben...vielen Dank an meine Deutschsprachigen Leser, ich suche übrigens noch nach einem Beta-Leser.**

Kapitel 2

Ein Geheimnis wird gelüftet

Sie blätterte um und fand einen Prolog, der sich an sie richtete, wie ein Brief.

_Liebste Hermine,_

_Bitte vergieb mir die entehrende Situation in die ich Dich gebracht habe._

_Aber ich muss Dich wirklich erst vorbereiten, um Missverständnissen vor zu beugen._

_Aber zu aller Anfang; Danke, dass du hier bleibst._

_Ich weiß, du warst eine wirklich gute Schülerin in Hogwarts._

_Erinnerst du dich noch an die Schutzzauber für Menschen?_

_Ich bin mir sicher das Du dies tust, und so wirst Du Dich erinnern, dass es viele verschiedene Arten davon gibt._

_Man kann Menschen vor Flüchen oder Zaubertränken schützen, vor Halluzinationen und es gab sogar Zauberer, die versucht haben den Geist davor zu schützen, gelesen oder zerstört zu werden. Letztere beide sind sehr schwierig und sind mit schrecklichen Möglichkeiten von Nebenwirkungen verbunden._

_Ich selbst habe eine neue Art des Schutzes erfunden, aber die erste Person, an der ich es zu testen vermochte, war ich selbst._

_So war ich noch nicht im Stande, anderen zu helfen._

_Ich habe den Trank genommen, kurz bevor ich bei dem Dunklen Lord ankam, nur für den Fall, und um herauszufinden, wie er mit dem Dunklen Mal reagieren würde, während der Dunkle Lord anwesend ist._

Hermine sah auf, wurde sie von einem ehemaligen Todesser versorgt? Was war der Grund dieser Person sie hier zu behalten? Warum erzählte ihr jemand etwas von Möglichkeiten Todesser zu beschützen?

Aber wenn er gemacht wurde, um Todesser zu schützen, warum sollte es dann Probleme mit dem Dunklen Mal geben?

Das Buch schien die einzige Möglichkeit, das heraus zu finden.

_Du weißt sehr wohl wie Mr Potter den Avada Kedavra Fluch überlebt hatte, er überlebte durch die Liebe seiner Mutter. Nun hatte ich einen Trank bei mir, der mich versehentlich in einen tiefen Schlaf versetzte, anstatt mich komplett vom Blutverlust zu beschützen. Der Grund mag der Tod sein, den ich nicht erwartet hatte; ein giftiger Biss. Unter normalen Bedingungen wäre ich nie im Stande wieder auf zu wachen und ich wäre für immer in einem Level zwischen Tod und Leben gefangen gewesen._

Hermine stoppte. Sie kannte nur einen Mann, der im Stande war einen Trank eines so hohen Standards zu brauen und zu erfinden.

Aber sie hatte ihn sterben sehen. Er wurde von Nagini getötet. Ein giftiger Biss?

Also war es Snape? Er hatte einen Trank erfunden um sich zu retten?

Also wenn dieser Trank wirklich funktioniert hatte, würde das bedeuten dass er noch am..

_Ich habe einige Erinnerungen Mr Potter überlassen, in der Hoffnung er würde meinen Stand meines Seins entdecken. Unglücklicherweise zeigten ihm meine Erinnerungen jede Menge, aber nicht das essenzielle Wissen, um mich zu retten._

Hermine bemerkte, dass all dies aus einem Blickwinkel geschrieben war, das all dies in der Vergangenheit passiert war. Also muss dies nach dem Tod des Professors verfasst worden sein. Wenn dies überhaupt sein Tod war.

_Bevor ich diesen Bericht fortsetze, möchte ich Dir Dein persönliches Wann und Wo geben. Ich war dumm und unverantwortlich. Vergib mir._

_Ich habe Dir eine Mischung aus einem Beruhigungstrank und eines Schlaftranks verabreicht, der sich Dich für ungefähr eine Woche schlafen ließ._

_Und hier bist Du, ich hoffe Du hast keine bösen Nebenwirkungen. Eigentlich sollte dieser Trank deinen Geist ebenfalls beruhigt haben. Aber ich bin immer noch besorgt._

_Lass mich nun fortfahren und auf mich zurückkommen. Ich war im Stande einen Zaubertrank zu brauen, der einen Menschen vor jeglichen Wunden oder Giften schützt. Nun gibt es jede Menge Tränke die eben dies versuchen. Aber mein Trank kann im Vornherein genommen werden und kann für 7 Stunden schützen. Ich hatte meinen Trank ein wenig zu früh genommen, so fiel ich selbst in diesen tiefen Schlaf._

_Glücklicherweise wachte ich gerade auf, als man mich beerdigen wollte. Ich war wirklich nah dran, und die armen Tropfe hatten einen schweren Schock erlitten. Ich musste ihre Gedächtnisse löschen._

_Das interessante an der Sache ist, dass ich über die gesamte Zeit eine gewisse Bewusstheit hatte, ich kann mich erinnern wie Menschen um mich herum geredet haben. Und dann habe ich etwas gefühlt, es nagte an mir. Es war das Gefühl, dass mich jemand brauchte. Erst hatte ich dagegen angekämpft, für mich gab es keinen Grund mehr zu leben. Mein Grund zu leben starb vor vielen Jahren, und jetzt, wo ich fehl geschlagen hatte, Rache zu üben hätte ich diese Welt verlassen, wenn ich die Wahl gehabt hätte. Aber in dem Moment, in dem der Dunkle Lord starb, kam etwas in mich zurück, es war als ob ein Teil von mir so lange aus mir herausgerissen war, dass ich selbst nicht wusste, wie ich damit um zu gehen hatte. Es war so ein ehrliches Gefühl. Ein Gefühl, gebraucht zu werden. Ich hörte flüstern, dass es jemanden gäbe der mich brauchte wie nichts anderes auf dieser Welt. Als ich mir und den Stimmen versprach, der Person zu helfen, egal wer es sein mochte, kam mein Körper wieder zu Leben. Blut begann meine leeren Venen zu füllen als das Gift und alle Bitterkeit aus jeder Zelle meines Körpers herausfloss und einen Körper mit Wärme und Stärke hinterließ. Ich folgte nur meinem Instinkt und fand Dich und Mr Weasly._

_Er litt und sagte Dir, dass er sich das Leben nehmen würde. Du sagtest, du würdest ihm folgen, sei es Tod oder irgendetwas anderes. Gerade als Du Deinen Schluck des tötlichen Giftes nahmst, schriest du mit deinem letzten Atem und letzter Kraft:" Nein, wir können nicht Sterben, dies ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, wir müssen gegen unsere Trauer kämpfen und sie besiegen." Nach diesen Worten brachst Du zusammen._

_Ich brachte euch beide in meine Räume um zu retten was zu retten war. Du warst die Erste, die erwachte und ich gab Dir diesen Beruhigungstrank, der, wie ich zugeben muss, etwas zu stark war. Mr Weasly erwachte direkt nachdem Du eingeschlafen warst und ich sagte ihm Deine Worte und erzählte ihm, dass Du überleben würdest, und dass Du ihn brauchen würdest. Aber er sagte:"Ich kann nicht mehr, warum haben Sie uns am Leben gelassen, es war unser Wunsch zu sterben." Ich erzählte ihm erneut Die Worte die Du gesprochen hattest. Dann sagte ich:"Fräulein Granger braucht einen Mann der sie hält, der ihr hilft wieder zu Kräften zu kommen, sie zu beruhigen wann immer sie es braucht." Dein Freund lächelte schwach und sagte mir:"Sir, Ich bin nicht der Richtige, Ich kann nicht damit leben zu wissen, dass ich sie zum Selbstmord trieb, ich habe nicht die Stärke, sie zu behalten." Nun wurde ich sehr ärgerlich und schrie ihn an:"Hör mal zu du Schwachkopf, dieses Mädchen ist an ihrem verwundbarsten Punkt, du hattest den Mut sie mit dir sterben zu lassen. Du warst mutig genug eine Affäre mit ihr zu haben. Nun zeig mir dass du die Verantwortung einer Beziehung auf dich nehmen kannst und dich verhältst wie ein Mann sich zu verhalten hat. Du warst mutig genug zu Mr Potter zu halten. Also sag mir warum diese Frau zu viel verlangt."_

_Mr Weasly sah mir in die Augen als er flüsterte:"Ich bin überhaupt kein Gentleman, ich bin nicht so mutig wie sie ist, ich habe sie gebeten Suizid zu begehen, ich bin ihrer nicht würdig, und ich werde nie mehr im Stande sein ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Ich liebte nur ihr Äußeres, ihren Körper, ihre körperliche Schönheit, nie liebte ich ihre Intelligenz, ihren Geist oder ihre Seele. Sie haben recht, diese Frau verdient einen mutigen Mann, ein Mann der sich verhält wie ein Mann sich zu verhalten hat. Ein Mann, der sich dazu entschließt in konstanter Gefahr zu leben, nur um die dafür zahlen zu lassen, für dass, was sie seiner Frau antaten. Ritterlich, Courage, Selbstlos, Severus, ich weiß über Deine Vergangenheit bescheid, Sie braucht Dich, nicht mich." Mit diesen letzten Worten schloss er seine Augen und sein Atmen wurde langsamer und langsamer und hörte schließlich auf. Ich veranlasste, dass man ihn neben seinen Bruder beerdigen würde._

_Und dann brachte ich Dich zu diesem Haus._

Die folgenden Seiten waren über den Trank selbst. Der Autor erklärte, dass dieser Rettungstrank auf mehreren Heilungs und einigen Zutaten, die eigentlich für Wahrsagungstränke verwendet werden, um die Elemente miteinander zu verbinden.

_Dies mag der Grund sein warum ich durch das Bedürfnis einer Person gerettet wurde. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich alles, das mit Wahrsagerei zu tun hat, verabscheue, aber die Zutaten waren notwendig um den Blutersatztrank mit einem der Entgiftungstränk zu kombinieren._

Das gesamte restliche Buch war gefüllt mit Erklärungen und Notizen über den Schutztrank. Der Schreiber konzentrierte sich mehr und mehr darauf, Informationen zu teilen, dass die Schrift immer mehr und mehr der des Buches des Halbblutprinzen glich. Sie wollte das Buch nicht ungelesen lassen. Nichtmal ihr Gastgeber konnte sagen ob es an der Lektüre, oder an der Tatsache lag, dass der letzte Schlaf durch einen Trank verursacht wurde, jedenfalls als die Standuhr einmal schlug fiel Hermine in einen warmen, gemütlichen Schlaf, zusammengerollt lag sie wie eine Katze auf dem Sofa.

Es war bereits nach Mitternacht. Der Mann, wer immer er war, wahrscheinlich Snape, war noch nicht zurückgekommen oder hatte gewartet, und wagte nicht sie zu treffen.

Als sie wieder aufwachte, lag sie wieder auf ihrem Bett. Hatte sie das alles geträumt? Aber als sie sich umsah fand sie das Buch auf dem Beistelltischchen. Und die Erinnerungen fanden ihren Weg zurück. Sie war auf dem Sofa in der Bücherei eingeschlafen. Da waren andere Erinnerungen...zwei starke Arme die sie hoch hebten und sie zurück in ihr Bett trugen, ein Zauberspruch der das Buch dazu brachte neben ihnen zu schweben, aber an dem oberen Ende der Treppe links abbog, während sie wieder an das rechte Ende des Korridors gebracht wurde. Die Arme legten sie vorsichtig auf dem Bett ab, dass zuvor durch einen Zauberspruch aufgewärmt worden war. Vorsichtig wurden die Decken über sie gezogen, ordentlich eingepackt, und ein Streicheln auf ihrem Kopf, bevor sie den Raum verließen.

Also hatte er das Buch verändert? Neugierig und ohne das kleinste Zögern schnappte sie sich das Buch, die Widmung war die selbe, aber da war nur eine kleine Notiz auf der nächsten Seite, die von einem gesamten restlichen Buch voll leerer Seiten gefolgt wurde.

_-Guten Morgen_

_Ich hoffe Du hattest einen guten Schlaf. Zumindest schien es so als ich Dich vorfand._

_Werde ich das Vergnügen Deiner Gesellschaft zum Frühstück haben?-_

**AN: tja, jeder der etwas gegen SS/HGs hat, sollte sich ab hier bewusst werden, dass es nicht mehr "besser" wird.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Wenn Reparos nötig werden

**AN: ihr wisst schon, seltsamerweise hat mir JKR immernoch nicht die Rechte dafür gegeben, also gehört mir nichts außer der Idee für diese kleine FF.**

**An dieser Stelle möchte ich gerne Eva grüßen...Hallo Eva!**

Kapitel 3

In dem einige Reparos nötig werden

Hermine stand auf. Das Bett machte sich selbst und Hermine dachte dass sie diesen Zauberspruch wohl schon Ewigkeiten verwendet hätte, denn er würde Hauselfen erheblich Arbeit sparen. Also wartete er auf sie? Aber sie musste zuerst ins Badezimmer. Nach dem sie auf der Toilette war, sich die Hände gewaschen, Zähne geputzt und Haare gekämmt hatte bemerkte sie, dass sie noch immer das selbe Kleid trug, dass sie im Schrank am Tag davor gefunden hatte. Natürlich hatte er es nicht gewagt sie aus- oder umzuziehen, irgendetwas derartiges mit ihr zu tun, während sie schlief. Sie lächelte bei dem Gedanken. Selbstverständlich würde er auch nichts dergleichen tun, während sie wach wäre. Es war keine große Überraschung, als sie ein neues, einzelnes Kleid in dem Schrank fand. Es war schwarz und dunkelrot und aus Samt gefertigt. Eine silberne Stickerei ließ es wirklich einer Dame würdig erscheinen. Sie bezeichnete sich selbst nicht als solche. Aber er tat es, offensichtlich.

Sie stieg die Treppen hinab, langsam und still. Ein schwerer roter Teppich lag auf den dunklen Holzstufen und sie war froh, dass auf dem gesamten Weg bis in die Essdiele Teppiche lagen, denn sie war barfuß.

Sie ging auf Zehenspitzen, in der Hoffnung sie könnte ihn finden und vielleicht beobachten. Fast ein wenig enttäuscht musste sie realisieren, dass die Tafel bereits gedeckt wurde, aber kein Zeichen ihres ehemaligen Zaubertrankprofessors.

_Vielleicht ist er es gar nicht. Vielleicht ist das nur ein dummer Witz. Was wenn das eine Falle ist? Was wenn er wirklich gestorben war?_

Ihr Kopf war gefüllt mit Vielleichts und Was-Wenns. Sicherlich war er gestorben, und wer auch immer diesen Streich an ihr gespielt hatte würde dafür bezahlen. Warum war sie so naiv gewesen, zu glauben, dass er überlebt hatte, weil SIE ihn brauchte. Aber wer auch immer diesen Streich an ihr gespielt hatte...wusste diese Person wirklich was sie für ihren ehemaligen Professor fühlte? Wusste dieser Schelm wie sehr sie wollte dass er überlebte?

Egal, dies war das Gemeinste, was sich je jemand ihr gegenüber geleistet hatte. Sie griff nach dem erstbesten Ding, dass ihr in die Finger kam, eine Vase. Die Tatsache, dass diese ihre Lieblingsblumen enthielt, verschlimmerte nur ihr Bedürfnis, ihrem Ärger Luft zu machen. Mit aller Kraft schmetterte sie die Vase auf den Boden. Ja, das war befriedigend. Diese Teekanne sah aus, als ob sie in eine große Menge Scherben zerspringen würde. Und das tat sie. Sie bemerkte, das Tassen und Gläser auf dem Tisch fehlten, aber ihr Teller versprach einen guten Ersatz.

„Beim Barte Merlins!" Ein unglaubliches Krachen und Klirren ließ sie sie ihrem Vandalismus unterbrechen. Sie drehte sich um. Da stand er, ganz in schwarz. Die Augen weit geöffnet. Perplex. _Bewundernd?_ Auf dem Boden, direkt vor ihm, lag ein kleiner Haufen zersplittertes Porzellan und Glas, unter diesem, ein Tablett. Der Mann in der Tür musste es aus Versehen fallen gelassen haben, schockiert durch die Szene die sich ihm bot.

Eine Frau in seinem wunderschönen Kleid, dass er extra für sie in Auftrag gegeben hatte zerstörte Familienerbstücke. Ihr Gesicht war verzogen, mit einem Ausdruck der Wut.

Was hatte er falsch gemacht? Hatte er nicht versucht ihr die Situation so vorsichtig wie möglich zu erklären? Hatte sie nicht gelächelt, als sie verstand, dass er noch am Leben war? Hatte sie nicht _gelächelt_, als sie _verstand_, dass_ er_ noch _am Leben_ war? Hatte sie...

„Sagen sie mir sie Trottel, welchen Teil von ihm haben sie genommen um den Trank zu machen? Sein Haar mag fettig gewesen sein aber...aber...aber wie konnten sie es wagen ihn überhaupt an zu fassen. Haare aus Leichen reißen? Sie widern mich an sie Geisteskranker!"

„Was wollten sie über mein Haar sagen, Miss?" Wusste sie wirklich nicht, wie sie nach 'sein Haar mag fettig gewesen sein aber...' oder wollte sie den Satz nicht weiterführen?

„Das sind nicht IHRE Haare, sir! Ich weiß nicht wer sie sind, aber nennen sie nichts 'ihr Eigen' weil sie nicht er sind. Sie haben kein Recht dazu!"

Er reagierte gerade noch schnell genug, um der Zuckerdose aus zu weichen, die sie auf ihn gezielt hatte.

„Nun ich habe jedes Recht dazu. Ich BIN Professor Severus Snape"

„Lügner!"

Dieser Schrei wurde von dem Milchkännchen verfolgt.

„Verdammte Hölle! Hermine, was glaubst du, was du tust?"

Er fragte sich ernsthaft, ob es irgendeinen Weg gab, ihr seine Identität zu beweisen und diese Lady zu beruhigen. Sein Wissen über Zaubertränke war im Moment recht nutzlos.

„SIE fragen MICH was ICH tue? Ist es nicht recht offensichtlich? Ich werfe Dinge nach ihnen! Die interessantere Frage ist, was SIE hier machen?"

„Also wirfst du meine eigenen Sachen nach mir?"

„Nennen Sie sie nicht ihre!"

„Ich werde sie mein nennen. Aber nach wem haben sie geworfen, bevor ich ankam?"

Er wies auf den ersten Haufen Geschirr, direkt neben der Tafel. War dies eine Nebenwirkung des Trankes, den er ihr gegeben hatte, nach ihrem versuchten Selbstmord. Paranoia? Zerströrungswut?

„Leiden sie an irgendwelchen Zeichen von Nebenwirkungen? Kopfweh? Übelkeit? Orientierungslosigkeit?"

„Ihre Lügen machen mich krank, Mann. Man möchte brechen. Allein ihre Anwesenheit lässt meinen Kopf schmerzen und aufgrund der Tatsache dass ich keine Ahnung habe, wo ich bin, leide ich unter einer gewissen „Orientierungslosigkeit", wie sie es zu nennen belieben. Sie Idiot." Hermine stieß an ihre Grenzen. Sie hatte Dinge zertrümmert. Sie hatte Dinge geworfen. Sie hatte Dinge auf ihn geworfen. Sie hatte Dinge gesagt. Sie hatte Dinge geschrien. Sie hatte beleidigende Dinge gesagt. Und dieser Mann stand in der Tür, ruhig und kein bisschen verärgert. Um ehrlich zu sein, sah er eher besorgt aus.

„Ich sag ihnen wie sie sich verraten haben. Aufgrund meines Verhaltens hätte Snape längst..."

„Sie zum nachsitzen verdonnert? Hauspunkte abgezogen? Wir sind nicht in der Schule, Miss Granger." Und zu ihrem größten Überraschen lächelte dieser Mann.

„Wenigstens hätte er mich unterbrochen und mich irgendetwas genannt, mich beleidigt, was auch immer. Aber er hätte mich sicherlich nicht angelächelt."

Er zögerte keine Sekunde als er antwortete.

„Sie haben mich unterbrochen, und ich muss sagen, dass ich eher besorgt als ärgerlich bin. Ja, wären wir in Hogwarts, hätte ich sie sicherlich beleidigt. Aber sie sind keine Schülerin mehr. Es macht keinen Sinn zu versuchen sie oder ihre Klassenkammeraden zu verängstigen. Aber ich sehe, sie fühlen sich hier nicht wohl. Fühlen sie sich frei zu gehen. Und auch wenn es mein größter Wunsch ist, werde ich sie nicht hier halten."

Es war, als hätte er ihr den Stecker raus gezogen. Es war eine erlösende Stille. Er betete dass sie hier bleiben würde und ihm glaubte. Sie dachte nach.


	4. Chapter 4 - Das ganz besondere Verhör

**AN: Also ich hatte ursprünglich die Idee die Geschichte hier enden zu lassen...hab's dann aber doch nicht gemacht.  
**

**Charaktere gehören mir nicht, ich spiele nur in JKR's Sandkasten**

Kapitel 4

In dem wir Zeugen eines sehr speziellen Verhörs werden.

„Also Sie behaupten, dass dies sein Haus sei?"

„Das ist es"

„Und wo braut er seine Tränke?"

„Hier entlang"

„Nein, also ehrlich, ich bin nicht auf den Kopf gefallen, sie zeigen es mir und ich werde hinter ihnen herlaufen."

„Wie sie wünschen, Miss Granger"

Er führte sie durch die Eingangshalle zum komplett anderen Ende des Hauses, und öffnete eine andere, schwere Holztür. Sie realisierte, dass dieser Raum sich unter ihrem eigenen befinden musste. Es war ein Raum der überhaupt nicht in den Rest des Hauses zu passen schien. Das Gotische Gewölbe wurde von einigen Säulen getragen, die Wände waren mir Regalen verdeckt, die alle Arten von Zaubertrankzutaten beinhalteten, Einmachgläser, manche beschriftet mit einer Sprache deren Zeichen ihr völlig fremd waren. Kräuter hingen in Bündeln von der Decke.

Der Raum war fast rund und der Boden schien einige Jahrhunderte älter als der Rest des Hauses zu sein.

Kessel waren ordentlich an eine Wand gehängt und drei von ihnen standen in der Mitte des Raumes. Ein großer Tisch dominierte fast die gesamte rechte Seite des Raumes. An dem Ende des Tisches, der näher an der Tür stand waren die Dinge ordentlich abgelegt. Bücher waren gestapelt, kleine Einmachgläser und Teller waren nach der Größe sortiert.

Auf der linken Seite war alles ziemlich durcheinander. Notizen lagen wild herum, einige Schreibfedern und Kräuter waren einfach darauf geworfen worden.

„Magst du es?" Hermine realisierte plötzlich, warum sie hier war und was sie tun wollte, und, das Wichtigste, wer mit ihr dort war.

„Es ist wirklich beeindruckend, Sir." Ein Königreich für einen Zaubertrankmeister. Sie hatte mit dem Rücken zu ihm gesprochen und drehte sich nun herum.

„Und ich habe ernste Zweifel, dass sie einer sind."

_Incarcerous_ Ein stiller Zauberspruch fesselte ihn an die nächstbeste Säule, und es gab keine Möglichkeit zu entkommen.

„Ach wirklich?" Snape schaffte es eher herablassend zu klingen, aber innerlich hoffte er, dass sie, was immer sie wollte schnell hinter sich brachte, damit sie ihm endlich glauben würde.

„Accio kostbarste Zutaten" Seine Augen öffneten sich schreckenserfüllt als er seine drei kostbarsten Zutaten auf seine ehemalige Schülerin zuschwebten, die unerträgliche Ich-weiß-alles Granger.

Hermine sah auf die Einmachgläser. Sie wirkten ziemlich alt, und alle waren mit dieser seltsamen Schrift etikettiert. Die Gläser waren dreckig und hatten eine zentimeterdicke Staubschicht.

„Mal sehen, sie scheinen diese nicht sehr oft zu verwenden? Oder lassen sie uns sagen, Snape hat diese nicht so oft verwendet, da er tot ist, würde es ja eh nicht schlimm sein, wenn sie kaputtgehen."

„Oh sie würden nicht wagen sie zu zerstören. Sie haben ja keine Ahnung _wie_ kostbar sie sind. Ich würde lieber meine linke Hand geben!"

„Alles klar, also verstehen sie immerhin etwas von Zaubertränken, oder wollen Sie sie verkaufen?"

„Ich gebe ihnen mein Wort, die könnten sie garnicht verkaufen"

„Oh, dann sind sie ja wirklich nutzlos. Lassen sie sie mich einfach zerstören."

„Diff.."

„Expelliarmus"

Hermines Zauberstab flog durch den gesamten Raum. Sie tauchte unter den Tisch um ihn zurück zu bekommen.

„Accio Snapes Zauberstab"

Ein dünner, aus dunklem Holz gefertigter Zauberstab fand seinen weg aus den Seilen, zu Hermine.

„Nun, das ist interessant nicht wahr? Sie haben seinen Zauberstab? Oh ich wünschte ich hätte Veritaserum dabei. Aber vielleicht haben wir etwas hier?"

„Viel Glück beim Suchen, Mädchen"

„Ich muss es nicht finden. Accio Veritaserum"

Eine große Flasche rollte nun zu ihnen hinüber. „Das sollte genug sein"

Snape schluckte bei der Vorstellung des Veritaserum, es war das stärkste dass er je gebraut hatte, und wenn sie ihn nur etwas mehr als über seine Identität fragen würde.

„Accio Tasse mit Snape's Lieblingstee"

Eine Tasse schwebte in den Raum, Hermine stellte sie auf den Tisch.

„Normalerweise sollten 3 Tropfen reichen, aber Snape war im Stande ein Doppelleben für Voldemort und Dumbledore zu leben. Trinken Sie auf ihn. Sie haben womöglich auch einige Erfahrung das wichtige zu umgehen und trotzdem ehrlich zu bleiben, also...ein Löffel voll dürfte genau das richtige sein, hm? Prost!"

Mit diesen Worten nahm sie die Tasse an seine Lippen und brachte ihn dazu sie zu lehren.

„Kleiner Versuch; Sehen Sie mich?"

„Oh ja, und ich könnte dich für den Rest meines Lebens ansehen, was für eine Freude du für meine Augen bist."

_Verdammt, es ist wirklich starkes Veritaserum, komm schon, lass einfach alles aus dass sie dich nicht direkt frägt._

Auf Snape's Stirn formten sich Schweißtropfen.

„Tja, das ist nun wirklich kein Wahrheitsbeweis, sind Sie sich sicher dass Sie nicht aus Versehen eine Art Sarkasmus Trank gebraut hatte? Und versehentlich ihn seit eh und je in Hogwarts zu sich genommen haben?"

„Also glauben Sie mir endlich dass ich ihr Professor bin?" Er betete zu irgendeinem Gott, falls es ihn gab, sie möge dieses Verhör doch abbrechen bevor es peinlich werden würde.

„Haben Sie einen Vielsafttrank genommen um mich zu täuschen?"

„Nein, ich habe kürzlich keinen Vielsafttrank genommen, um Sie zu täuschen."

„Können Sie „kürzlich" erläutern?"

„Könnte ich, aber ich bevorzuge es nicht zu tun"

„Wie heißen Sie?"

„Mein Name ist Severus Snape, aber ich nannte mich Halbblutprinz und manchmal wurde ich 'Sev' genannt"

Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit mehr. Dieser Mann, in seinem Zaubertrank Raum an eine Säule gefesselt von einer Frau die er gerettet hatte, war ihr ehemaliger Professor...falls er sie gerettet hatte.

„Haben Sie mich vor dem Selbstmord gerettet? Haben Sie auch versucht Ron zu retten?"

„Ich habe Sie vor Ihrem Versuch gerettet, und ich hatte versucht, auch Mr Weasly zu retten, einmal in meinem Leben wollte ich mehr retten, als nur die Person, an die ich mich gebunden fühlte."

Hermine war schockiert. Er fühlte sich ans sie GEBUNDEN? Das letzte mal, als er versucht hatte jemandem das Leben zu retten, war wegen Lily, und sie hatte nichts mit dieser Frau gemeinsam, nicht das sie wüsste.

Solange er Veritaserum in seinen Adern hatte, muss ich das nutzen. Ich werde ihn dazu bringen mir zu sagen, was diese Anspielungen bedeuten. Und sie besorgte sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich, direkt vor ihn, und dachte über die nächsten Fragen nach.


	5. Chapter 5 - Die Patrona Animae

**AN: Ganz ehrlich, nach diesem Kapitel wollte ich wirklich aufhören...aber meine Freundin Anja hat es verhindert, wie sie das geschafft habt findet ihr in der nächsten AN. Viel Spaß mit dem 5. Kapitel, in dem ihr endlich erfahrt warum die Geschichte so heißt wie sie heißt. Ich suche immernoch einen Beta Leser...**

Kapitel 5

Welches ein besonders seltenes Ereignis beinhaltet

Snape stand still, die Seile waren fest. Es würde keine Möglichkeit der Flucht geben, ohne Magie oder der Hilfe von jemandem.

„Miss Granger, jetzt, wo sie sicher wissen dass ich es bin, könnten sie mich nicht freilassen?"

Hermine hob eine Augenbraue

„Nein"

Was für eine Gelegenheit. Der Mann der sie über sieben Jahre lang gefoltert hatte, war absolut in ihrer Macht. Sie könnte ihn bestrafen für das, was er getan hatte...

„Ist es war dass Sie überlebt haben, weil ich sie gebraucht hatte?"

„Sie waren es, sie haben mir das Leben gerettet."

„Sie haben ein paar Anspielungen gemacht, dass sie sich an mich gebunden fühlen würden, meinten sie gebunden durch einen Trank oder durch etwas anderes?"

Er wusste es würde nicht lang dauern, bis sie es herausfand. Aber dies war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt.

„Ich habe es in jeder Hinsicht gemeint." Er musste sie aufhalten.

„Miss Granger, ich weiß sie halten es für äußerst unterhaltsam mich Dinge zu fragen, während ich kaum einen Finger rühren kann. Aber auf diese Art und Weise könnten sie Wissen in einem sehr unangemessenen Zeitpunkt erlangen."

Hermine zögerte.

„Wenn ich sie losbinde, werden Sie hier bleiben?"

_Herr segne dieses Veritaserum_

„Solange wie es mir vergönnt ist, bei Ihnen zu bleiben." Snape biss sich auf die Zunge in der Hoffnung dass er sie dadurch daran hindern könnte, mehr zu sagen.

„Ernsthaft Professor, ich sehe es nicht ein. Sie haben mich eine Ewigkeit gefoltert, Ich habe sie gerettet, sie schulden mir was."

„Sie hatten nicht die Wahl mich zu retten. Und ich habe versucht ihnen in jeder möglichen Art zu danken."

„Sie _mussten_ mich retten, nachdem ich sie gerettet hatte."

„Ich habe sie gerettet indem ich ihnen den Trank gegeben hatte. Ich hätte sie auch zu Madam Pomfrey geben können. Ich war nicht gezwungen sie in mein Haus zu bringen, ihnen das Buch zu geben, für sie Kleider in Auftrag zu geben, warme Bäder vorzubereiten, einen gesamten Raum zu dekorieren, in der Hoffnung dass dieser ihren Geschmack trifft."

Snape fühlte wie er wütend wurde. Dieses Granger-Mädchen war so undankbar.

„Und was ist mit der Vergangenheit? Sie waren unglaublich unfair, sie haben mich beleidigt..."

„Wie hätte ich wissen können, dass ich ihnen eines Tages mein Leben verdanken würde? Und nebenbei bemerkt, sie SIND eine unerträgliche Besserwisserin, das müssen sie zugeben!" zischte er.

„Die Tatsache dass ich aufgehört habe, sie Dinge zu fragen scheint sie übermütig werden zu lassen. Ich könnte einfach ihr Haus verlassen. Niemand würde nachfragen, weil viele Menschen denken, dass sie tot sind, wen kümmert es also, ob sie immer noch am Leben sind, gefesselt an eine Säule?"

„Du wirst nicht – Ich werde dich nicht lassen..."

„Lassen? Mich _lassen_?"

Snape fühlte sich wie vom Blitz getroffen. Er hatte dieses Gespräch schon einmal.

Vor Jahren...

„Ich meinte nicht – Ich will einfach nicht zusehen wie du..." - die genauen Worte.

Hermine suchte durch ihr Gehirn. Das kam ihr sehr bekannt vor.

Das Denkarium!"

Es waren Snape's Erinnerungen. Er hatte diese Konversation mit Lily.

Snape hatte sich selbst in die Verzweiflung gestürzt.

Lily! Er hatte sie verloren.

Hermine...er würde sie verlieren.

Lily...er hatte sie Schlammblut genannt.

Hermine...war selbst eines. Trotzdem war sie wesentlich cleverer als Malfoy...oder Longbottom, beide Reinblüter...und er selbst, ein Halbblut.

Eine Berührung holte ihn zurück in das Jetzt und Hier.

Hermine hatte sanft ihren Finger auf seine Lippen gelegt.

„Schhh...sie würden den selben Fehler kein zweites Mal begehen, oder?", flüsterte sie leise.

„Her...Her...Hermine...b..b...bitte" seine dunklen Augen sahen sie flehend und unendlich traurig an. Eine stille Träne fand ihren Weg aus seinem rechten Auge und hinterließ eine salzige, glitzernde Bahn.

Er sprach während ihr Finger immer noch auf seinen zitternden Lippen verweilte.

„Mein Verhalten und meine Haltung Gryffindor, Harry Potter und ihnen gegenüber war unverzeilich." Er flüsterte immer noch. Er fürchtete, dass seine Stimme alles zerstören würde.

Hermine blinzelte. Sie war angemessen verwirrt. Hatte er sich entschuldigt? Er war sicherlich noch unter dem Einfluss des Wahrheitstranks. Und diese glitzernde Perle...war das eine Träne? Und hatte er sie gerade mit ihrem Vornahmen angesprochen? Und noch wichtiger...wie zum Henker kam ihr Finger auf die Lippen ihres Professors und warum akzeptierte er es...

„Wenn das ihre Entschuldigung ist..."

_Oh Merlin, er hatte es doch so gut er konnte versucht, war das denn immer noch nicht genug?_

„...nehme ich sie gerne an"

Das Gefühl der Erleichterung dieses Mannes ist schwer zu beschreiben. Es war nicht wie ein Stein der ihm von der Seele gefallen war. Es war eher so, als ob seine Seele leichter und leichter würde. Sie tanzte geradezu höher und höher, sie verließ seine Brust und einem bunten Tropfen in einem Wasserglas gleich schwebte eine weiße Form zwischen ihnen. Sie strahlte ein warmes und angenehmes Licht aus.

Snape fühlte wie all der Druck in und um seinen Körper verschwand. Und das war absolut war und richtig: Die Seile um ihn wahren verschwunden. Mit einem Arm zog er Hermine näher an sich heran.

„Was ist das?" flüsterte Hermine.

„Das ist das Abbild einer gesunden Seele eines Zauberers. Es ist die Patrona animae." Der Professor flüsterte den letzten Satz, überrascht über sein eigenes Wissen.

„Er scheint so empfindlich und unschuldig. Ist das der Patronus der Seele eines Kindes?" Hermine sah sich dieses wunderschöne etwas an, wie es ständig seine Form veränderte, als würde es tanzen.

„Ja, es ist meine Seele als ich vielleicht, vier Jahre alt war. Bevor ich im Stande war zu begreifen, dass sich meine Eltern stritten, bevor ich mich mit den Dunklen Künsten beschäftigte und schließlich dem Dunklen Lord unterwarf."

„Wissen Sie, wie ihre Seele jetzt aussieht?"

„Nein, eine Seele zeigt sich nur als eine Gesunde, Unschuldige. Der Zustand in dem alle Seelen sein wollen. Das natürliche Verlangen und Bestreben jeder Seele ist dieser Zustand. Nur die Selen von Zauberern bringen die Patrona Animae hervor. Und man hat sie beobachtet, dies nur einmal in dem Leben eines Zauberers zu tun, falls sie es überhaupt taten. Du bist Zeugin eines absolut seltenem Ereignis, Hermine." Seine dunklen Augen spiegelten die Patrona Animae als er sie andächtig ansah.

„Aber wieso hat ihre Seele eine Patrona gemacht, sir?" Das sonst so allwissende Granger-Mädchen war absolut hungrig danach, mehr Wissen anzusammeln.

„Es gibt nur Vermutungen darüber, _Miss Granger_" Snape seufzte, es würde nie dieses Lehrer-Schüler Ding überwinden.

Hermine bemerkte wie die Patrona ein wenig ihrer Leuchtkraft verlor, als Snape sie wieder „ordentlich" ansprach. Sie musste es versuchen, zu verlieren hatte sie nichts.

„In der Absicht ein Experiment durchzuführen und gleichzeitig eine Frage zu stellen; Ist die Patrona Animae von den kleinsten Gefühlen ihres Besitzers beeinflusst, während sie erscheint, Severus?"

Die Patrona kam nicht nur zurück zu ihrer vorherigen Leuchtkraft, sie leuchtete sogar heller als sie es während ihrer ersten Sekunden tat.

_Vornamen Bezeichnungen? War sie wirklich gewillt ihn bei seinem Vornamen zu nennen, nun, er hatte es ja bereits seinerseits gewagt, sie Hermine zu nennen, aber das war etwas vollkommen anderes...weil...eigentlich war es das nicht. Also Vornamen Bezeichnungen jetzt. _Er fühlte nun mehr Glück mit jeder Sekunde die er mit dieser unglaublichen Lady verbrachte.

„Entschuldigung, könntest du deine Frage wiederholen?"

_Oh er war so ein Idiot, er war so hingerissen von ihr, da sie ihn Severus nannte, er hatte die vorherigen Worte vollkommen vergessen._

„Ich glaube ich habe bereits die Antwort, aber ich brauche Klarstellung, _sir_"

_Diese Frau war verrückt, einfach mit ihm zu spielen wie mit einem Kind, ihn jede Minute anders an zu reden._

„Miss Granger, Hermine, um ehrlich zu sein bin ich nicht mehr ihr Professor, wir sind nicht mehr in Hogwarts. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn wir uns einfach bei unseren Vornamen nennen, wie ebenbürtige Personen?"

„Ich würde nicht sagen, dass wir ebenbürtig sind, aber es ist mir eine große Ehre, Severus." Sie hatte den ultimativen Beweis. Wann immer sie ihn Severus nannte, und er sie Hermine, schien es den Effekt der Patrona zu stärken.

„Was ist es, dass uns ungleich macht, Hermine?" Er hatte noch den einen Arm mit dem er sie hielt, er nutze ihn nun um sie zu sich herum zu drehen.

„Severus, du bist ein Lehrer, du bist ein weiser und reifer Mann, du wurdest vom Leben unterrichtet. Ich bin nur ein Mädchen das irgendwie die Welt der Erwachsenen betreten hat, und bemerkt, dass Noten und auswendig gelernte Bücher überhauptnicht die essenziellen Ding sind. Du stehst mit beiden Beinen auf festem Boden, während ich noch nicht einmal weiß, wo ich meinen ersten Zehen hinsetzten soll."

Er lächelte.

„Wenn es ein Mädchen gibt, dass allen anderen Schülern voraus ist, wenn es ums Erwachsensein geht, dann bist du das. Du bist vernünftig, und du solltest nie gewonnenes Wissen verachten. Bist du dir sicher dass du nicht weist, was du jetzt machst, wo du die Schule abgeschlossen hast?"

„Ich habe gerade etwas entdeckt, dass ich gerne tun würde."

„Und das wäre?"

„Leben, Severus. Ich habe mich nie wirklich um mich selbst, um meine Bedürfnisse gekümmert, ich tat was offensichtlich und offiziell das Beste für mich war. An einem Ort des Unterrichtens ist es egal was man fühlt oder will, es ist was man weiß und wissen muss, und wie man nutzt was man weiß. Aber manche Dinge kann man nicht lernen, man muss sie _fühlen_. Aber Gefühle waren so unvernünftig, unlogisch und einfach zu beeinflussen, oder sogar zu manipulieren."

Severus Augen weiteten sich vor Schrecken. Er wusste stets, dass sie eine gute Schülerin war, hungrig nach Wissen, trotzdem ein Besserwisserin, aber sie so streng über Gefühle reden zu hören haute ihn aus den Latschen.

„Gefühle mögen unvernünftig sein, aber was wäre die Welt ohne sie? Was wäre gewesen wenn ich nicht geschworen hätte Potter zu beschützen, er wäre wahrscheinlich nach dem ersten Quidditch Spiel tot."

Hermine lief rot an, sie hatte damals seine Gewänder angezündet.

Severus bemerkte die leichte Röte auf ihren Wangen.

„Gibt es etwas, dass sie mir sagen wollen? Ich weiß, es klingt seltsam, ausgerechnet von mir etwas über Gefühle erzählt zu bekommen, aber sie sind wirklich wichtig. Und es ist gut dass du entschieden hast mit ihnen zu leben. Ich hätte das viele Jahre zuvor tun sollen. Eine Frau mit deiner Schönheit sollte diese niemals unter der Bitterkeit zurückgehaltener Gefühle oder Emotionen leiden lassen."

„Ich glaube ich muss ihnen etwas sagen, sie sind so ehrlich zu mir, ich muss mich für etwas entschuldigen."

„Nun ist es zu spät, ich habe bereits das Veritaserum in meinen Adern."

„Das ist nicht wirklich das, worauf ich hinauswollte...ähm, Severus, erinnerst du dich an das erste Quidditch Spiel von Harry, Als du aufhören musstest, Schutzzauber zu sprechen?"

„Die Flammen? Ja, die mussten wohl eine Nebenwirkung gewesen sein. Aber wieso weist du davon?"

„Ich habe dich angezündet" Hermine wagte es nicht ihm in die Augen zu sehen, und bevor er in Zorn ausbrechen konnte sagte sie schnell: „Ich dachte du hättest ihn verflucht, aber als ich auf dich zugeeilt bin habe ich aus versehen Quirril aus dem Weg geschubst."

Sein Gesicht war unlesbar. _Sie hatte es gewagt ihn zu verzaubern? Sie hatte es gewagt den meist gefürchteten Lehrer Hogwarts anzuzünden? Das war unmöglich._

„Du lügst, nicht einmal du hättest dich das getraut..."

„Ich habe, im Gegensatz zu anderen Schülern, einiges gewagt."

„Das ist dann wohl der Grund warum du eine Gryffindor bist, und keine Ravenclaw, es ist nicht immer weise mutig zu sein. Aber danke, dass du Quirril umgestoßen hast, ich muss zugeben ich hatte einen ziemlich harten Kampf gekämpft, damals...und du hattest ihn besiegt in dem du den Augenkontakt gebrochen hast...verblüffend einfach."

„Ich habe es aus Versehen getan. Apropo...wie lange wirkt dein Veritaserum eigentlich?"

„Es gibt im deutschen ein Sprichwort, es lautet „Lügen haben kurze Beine" das Veritaserum hat schon vor einiger Zeit seine Wirkung verloren, aber ich dachte es wäre besser, wenn ich dir einfach die Wahrheit sage, bevor du sie von jemand anderem durch Zufall erfährst."

„Würdest du mir eine letzte Frage beantworten?"

„Sicher dass es die letzte sein wird?"

„Kommt auf die Antwort an"

„Dann lass es uns versuchen."

„Wann und wo hast du einen Vielsafttrank verwendet, um mich zu täuschen?"

„Du weißt dass ich jetzt darüber entscheiden kann dir eine Lüge oder die Wahrheit zu erzählen?"

„Ich bin mir völlig im Klaren darüber"

„Möchtest du es wirklich wissen?"

„Ich denke schon? Ist es denn so schlimm?"

„Nun...könntest du dir vorstellen mit mir zu tanzen?"

„Du kannst tanzen, Severus?" Es war noch immer ein seltsames Gefühl, ihn bei seinem Vornamen zu nennen...genau wie die Vorstellung mit ihm zu tanzen, aber irgendwie fand sie es nett, es sich vor zu stellen.

„Ich kann, und ich habe mit dir getanzt"

„V...V...Viktor? Warum, Severus?"

_Sie hatte mit ihrem Zaubertranklehrer getanzt? Er hatte einen Vielsafttrank genommen um mit ihr zu tanzen? Er hatte sich freiwillig in Viktor Krumm verwandelt, nur um mit ihr zu tanzen?_

Er schien ihre Gedanken gelesen zu haben...vielleicht hatte er.

„Ich hätte mich in jeden verwandelt, nur um diesen Tanz zu haben."

„Aber warum hast du Viktor ausgewählt? Und warum wolltest du so dringend mit mir tanzen?"

„Ich hatte Viktor nicht ausgewählt, er hatte sich selbst ausgewählt, als er dich fragte. Es war einfach, ich kenne seinen Professor."

„Aber warum, Severus?"

„Man hat mir immer gesagt, dass du schlau wärst. Beweise mir jetzt nicht, dass ich mit meinem Misstrauen richtig lag."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich. Das konnte nicht sein. Ihr Plagegeist? Er konnte sie nicht ernsthaft...Er sagte er fühle sich an sie gebunden...in jeder Hinsicht.

„Tust du wirklich...?"

Anstatt ihr zu Antworten oder ihren Satz zu vollenden schloss er sie in ihre Arme, und sie tat das selbe.

Da stand er, neben der Säule, an die die Frau ihn gefesselt hatte. Nun fesselte er sie mit nichts mehr als seinen Armen. Er würde sie nie mehr gehen lassen.

Da stand sie, neben der Säule, an die sie den Mann gebunden hatte, der sich an sie gebunden fühlte. Sie fühlte sich sicher in seinen Armen, und sie lebte endlich. Sie würde ihre Gefühle nie mehr zurückhalten.

Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust und er strich ihr zärtlich übers Haar.

Eine zweite Patrona Animae erleuchtete den Raum mit ihrem Licht. Die zwei verschmolzen in eines und als sie sich wieder trennten, um zu ihren Besitzern zurück zu kehren, hatten beide einen Teil der Seele des anderen als sie wieder in die Herzen der beiden kehrten.

**A/N: Ich hatte bereits „Ende" unter dieses Kapitel geschrieben, aber die Vorstellung die Geschichte an dieser Stelle zu beenden empfand ich als äußert unzufriedenstellend, ich hatte sogar schon die Dankesliste geschrieben, aber es wird wohl doch weitergehen :D**


	6. Chapter 6 - Das Grummelgeräusch

**A/N: Ich bitte um Verzeihung für die lange Verzögerung, aber ich hatte einige „Meinungsverschiedenheiten" mit meinen Eltern, die haben dann eine Laptop-Strafe hinter sich hergezogen, und so fing ich an, die Geschichte handschriftlich weiterzuführen, was natürlich wesentlich ermüdender ist.**

**Dieses Kapitel ist absolut und komplett Anja gewidmet. Nachdem ich ihr das 5. Kapitel vorgelesen hatte, umarmte sie mich zweimal und scheuchte mich dann nach Hause, damit ich „verdammt noch mal weitermache".**

**Also hier seit ihr absolut meinem Versuch, Humor in die Geschichte hineinzubringen ausgeliefert. Ich habe auch etwas versucht, was Mavidian gemacht hat, in ihrer eigenen Art und Weise, an jeden von euch, der „In One Spirit" noch nicht gelesen hat, kann ich es euch nur empfehlen. Sie wurde zwar nie fertig geschrieben, aber es ist wohl die schönste unfertige Fanfiction auf .**

**Also Mavidian hatte die Idee die Figuren über die Handlung reden zu lassen, in einer Art Backstage Area. Ihr werdet es bemerken, wenn ihr dort ankommt.**

**Ich behaupte nicht, dass Mavidian die Idee dazu hatte, ich habe es nur in ihrer Geschichte entdeckt.**

Kapitel 6

welches mit einem seltsamen Grummelgeräusch anfängt.

Ein seltsames Grummeln zog sie gewaltsam wieder in die Realität. Der große Mann ließ sie los. Wie kam er dazu sie zu umarmen? Er hatte sämtliche Grenzen überschritten. Schon wieder. Er hatte geschworen, sie zu beschützen, und sie in seinen Armen zu halten war definitiv nicht in seiner Vorstellung von Beschützen mit einbegriffen. Auf der anderen Seite, seine Vorstellung von Beschützen hatte zu mehr als einer größeren und zahlreichen kleineren Katastrophen in seinem Leben geführt. Aber seine verdammten Wahrsagerei Zutaten hatten ihn auserwählt.

Also entschied er sich, den Abstand zwischen ihm und seinem Schützling, seinem kleinen Lämmchen zu vergrößern.

Nein, er war kein guter Hirte, wenn er dieses Bild betrachtete, würde er sich selbst eher als einen alter, dreckiger, zerlumpter Schäferhund bezeichnen.

„Severus?" Eine besorgte Hermine unterbrach seine Geanken. Beim Barte des Merlin. Er hatte ihr erlaubt, ihn bei seinem Vornamen anzusprechen. _Bei Salazar's Socken, wie konnte er sich selbst so außer Kontrolle lassen? _Der ehemalige Hauslehrer von Slytherin war gerade dabei, wieder mit sich selbst zu hadern.

„Severus, ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung?War das Dein Magen?"

Nicht in Ordnung? Alles hier war nicht in Ordnung...und natürlich war das sein Magen. Er hatte wahrscheinlich nichts mehr gegessen, seit Hermine aufgewacht war. Aber aufgrund seines Lebensstils war sein Körper einiges gewohnt, dies war vermutlich die zwanzigste Stunde ohne Essen.

„In der Tat, Dein freundliches und zuvorkommendes Verhör hat uns dazu verdammt, das Frühstück zu übergehen. Wenn es Dich nicht stört, würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir jetzt zu Mittag essen."

Er wies sie aus dem Raum, zurück durch die riesige Eingangshalle. Neben dem Esszimmer war eine große Küche.

„Nimm platz" murmelte er. Er griff in seinen linken Ärmel und stutzte. Seine Augen wurden zu gefährlich dünnen Schlitzen.

„Mein Zauberstab, Hermine. JETZT" Sie viel beinahe von ihrem Stuhl als sie ihm ihn hastig aushändigte. Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen nahm er ihn. Es war immer ein großes Vergnügen andere Menschen mit nichts als seiner Stimme und seinem Gesicht in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzten. Er drehte sich um, sein Umhang bauschte sich, und er brach zusammen. Seine Knie gaben nach, sein Rücken und Kopf verloren die natürliche Strenge und aufrechte Haltung. Severus Snape, ehemaliger Todesser und Spieon für den Orden des Phönix, war in Ohnmacht gefallen.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS HGSSHGSSHGSS

„Moment mal!" Snape starte mich zornig an, und stand vom Küchenboden auf, wo ich ihn gerade so nett drapiert hatte.

„Ich habe Dir erlaubt mich wie eine Hauselfe für eine ehemalige Schülerin von mir zu arbeiten. Ich habe sogar toleriert, dass sie meinen Hausrat zertrümmerte und mich gegen eine Säule gefesselt hatte. Ich habe nichts gegen Deinen Verstand oder gegen dessen Gesundheitszustand gesagt, als Du anfingst, mich langsam Gefühle eingestehen ließt. Oder eine Belehrung über ihre Wichtigkeit zu geben. Aber das geht zu weit. Ich bin Meister der Beherrschung und der Körperkontrolle. Ich falle NIE in Ohnmacht.

„Oh Severus!" Hermine befreite sich endlich aus der schockierten Position in die ich sie gesetzt hatte, und sah verträumt in die Ferne. „Siehst Du nicht was auf uns zukommt? Ich werde Dir die Laienreanimation geben müssen! Ich weiß alles über Atemspende!"Ist die Nase verletzt oder beim Einblasen nicht durchlässig, können Sie als Ersthelfer auf die Beatmung Mund-zu-Mund übergehen: Überstrecken des Halses beibehalten. Daumen und Zeigefinger der auf der Stirn liegenden Hand verschließen die Nase Mund des Betroffenen ein wenig öffnen. Den eigenen Mund weit öffnen und einatmen. Den weitgeöffneten Mund um den Mund des Betroffenen herum fest aufsetzen.

Nach eigenem Rhythmus vorsichtig beatmen. Kopf anheben und zur Seite drehen, dabei müssen Sie das Zurücksinken des Brustkorbes oder Oberbauches beobachten; evtl. gleichzeitig auf entweichende Luft horchen und die Beatmung fortsetzen. Wiederholen Sie diesen Vorgang bis der Notarzt kommt oder Defibrillatoren zu Verfügung stehen." Snape wurde blass.

„Verdammt Hermine! Erstens würde Anna Dich NIEMALS so etwas machen lassen. Zweitens tendierst Du dazu, zu vergessen, dass wir alle Zauberer sind, Dich mit eingeschlossen. Hör auf irgendwelche dämlichen Muggel Erste Hilfe Anleitungen zu zitieren. Außerdem sollte Snape nicht sterben, er sollte nur das Bewusstsein verlieren!" Ron war plötzlich aufgetaucht.

„Ich dachte sie hätte Dich nach dem zweiten Kapitel rausgeworfen?" wunderte sich Snape.

„Bedeutet nicht, dass ich nicht zuschau'n darf, wie ihr z'amm kommt!" Ron lehnte sich trotzig gegen die Tür.

„Hat man hier denn nicht wenigstens ein kleines bisschen Privatsphäre?" Snape seufzte. „Ich halte es bereits für ziemlich verstörend, dass Hermine meine Erinnerungen ebenfalls gesehen hat."

„Es hätte sonst nicht so gut funktioniert, und weil wir gerade dabei sind, Sie haben mir nicht gesagt, dass ich sie geheim halten sollte." Harry entsprang aus dem Nichts.

„Was zum Kesselkletterer machst DU denn hier? Du bist in der Geschichte bis jetzt garnicht vorgekommen."

„Ich weiß, und wahrscheinlich werde ich komplett außen vor gelassen. Aber da benutzt mich jemand um die Dinge hier etwas zu beruhigen. Indem sie mir ihre Worte durch meinen Mund leitet."

„Also bist Du so ne Art Prophet?" Ron sah Harry begeistert an.

„Sie übertreiben, Mr Weasley, und nur mal so neben bei, ich bin in besagten Moment gestorben, Ich war gerade beschäftigt, an meinem eigenen Blut zu ersticken, und Sie Potter sagen mir es war mein Fehler, Ihnen nicht zu sagen, dass Sie es tunlichst unterlassen sollten, mit meinen Erinnerungen hausieren zu gehen?!"

„Nun, es war Annas Glück, dass sie es nicht taten."

„Argh, dieses Mädchen macht mich sowieso Wahnsinnig...uns einfach zu verwenden um ein wenig Spaß zu haben."

„Och...ich genieße es" Hermine sah ziemlich begeistert drein.

„Gut, gut, der eigentliche Grund, aus dem ich hier bin, ist um Ihnen, Sir, zu sagen, dass Sie in Ohnmacht fallen MÜSSEN, um zu zeigen dass Sie Ihren Körper länger als nur 20 Stunden vernachlässigt haben, sie möchte es nur ein wenig dramatischer gestalten." Harry verschwand.

„Also muss ich jetzt hier einen auf Drama Queen machen...aber nur um der Geschichte Willen, dass sie weitergehe."

„Ach komm schon Snapey, kann doch nich so schlimm sein, genaugenommen teilst Du Dir ein Haus mit der genialsten Frau die ich mir vorstellen kann..."

„Egal was passiert, für Sie wird es immer Proffessor Snape heißen!"

„Aber Sie haben ihr auch das Du angeboten, weil Sie kein Lehrer mehr sind."

„Du hättest Anna früher sagen sollen, dass du gerne mit ihm gepairt worden wärst. Jetzt ist es schon zu spät um die Rollen zu tauschen." Hermine schien sehr amüsiert.

„Bei Merlin, NEIN! Wegen dir krieg ich noch Albträume. Ich bin raus hier!" und mit einem kleinen 'Pop' verschwand auch Ron.

„Ich denke, wir sollten einfach weitermachen...insgeheim, Hermine, genieße ich es...bis auf die Tatsache dass ich in Ohnmacht fallen soll...wie kam sie überhaupt auf diese hirnverbrannte Idee..."

„Geh einfach zurück auf deine Position auf dem Küchenboden und wir machen einfach weiter als wäre nichts passiert."

„Ich wette sie hat das alles bereits niedergeschrieben, das ist wahrscheinlich genau, was in ihrer Vorstellung von „amüsierend" inbegriffen ist.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS HGSSHGSSHGSS

Snape drehte sich um, sein Umhang bauschte sich, und er brach zusammen. Seine Knie gaben nach, sein Rücken und Kopf verloren die natürliche Strenge und aufrechte Haltung. Severus Snape, ehemaliger Todesser und Spieon für den Orden des Phönix, war in Ohnmacht gefallen.

Sein schockierter Gast sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf und hastete zu ihm. Mit ihrem linken Arm nahm sie vorsichtig seinen Kopf und sagte ein paar wohl gewählte Worte.

Der Körper des Zauberers schwebte durch die Tür in ein magisch vergrößertes Sofa. „Excitare Corpum". Seine Augen öffneten sich. Und schlossen sich sofort wieder. Sein Schutz wurde jede Minute schlimmer und schlimmer. Erst hatte er es gewagt, sie zu berühren, dann fingen sie an sich bei den Vornamen zu nennen, und nun, zu allem Elend, war er in Ohnmacht gefallen. IN OHNMACHT GEFALLEN, er war noch nie in Ohnmacht gefallen. Es war ein Zeichen der mangelnden Körperkontrolle und der Schwachheit.

„Severus, wie lange hast Du nichts mehr zu Dir genommen?" Hermine's Stimme war ernst und akzeptierte nichts außer einer Antwort.

„Bin mir nicht sicher" murmelte er.

„Dann versuch Dich zu erinnern!"

„Gut, ich habe Dich am Freitag hier her gebracht, dann habe ich die gesamte Nacht über Dich gewacht, während ich mir einige Tränke her geacciot habe, um mich selbst zu behandeln. Als ich realisierte, dass Du nicht all zu schnell wieder aufwachen würdest, fing ich an, Dein Buch zu schreiben, welches die genaue Zubereitung des Trankes enthielt. Ich hatte ein nettes Mittagessen im nahegelegenen Dorf..."

„Du siehst eher danach aus, ein solches jetzt zu benötigen. Wenn Du fertig mit dem Erinnern bist, wirst Du wohl im Stande sein, mir zu sagen, wann Du das letzte Mal ordentlich gegessen hast."

Mit diesen Worten huschte sie in die Küche. Sie hatte einige durchaus nützliche Haushalts Zaubersprüche von Molly Weasley gelernt, und da waren noch ein paar andere Dinge, die sie mal ausprobieren wollte.

Währenddessen lehnte sich Snape zurück und fragte sich, wie lange es wohl dauern würde, bis sie Minky, seine Hauselfe treffen würde.

Er hörte Geflüster, dann ein Apparier-Pop und wenige Zeit später erneut ein 'Pop', gefolgt von einem markerschütternden und jämmerlichen Quiken. Einge Stühle wurden umgeworfen.

„Petrificus Totalis!" hörte er Hermine schreien, und dann „Avada Kedavra!"

Irgendetwas viel herunter. Was war da los? Sie konnte doch nicht einfach Unverzeiliche Flüche auf seine Hauselfe abfeuern. Hermine schon garnicht.

„Rippus Totalis!" okay, der war neu.

„Sectumsempra!" was zum?

„Sectumsempra!" nochmal? Sie musste, was auch immer es war, bereits getötet haben, also was tat sie denn da? Nekrophilie? Quatsch...er war ja nicht bei den Todessern...

„Sectumsempra!" Er hörte Töpfe und Pfannen auf dem Herd klappern.

**A/N: jaaaa, ich weiß, sehr seltsames Ende für eine SS/HG, aber hey, immerhin ein wenig spannend, und wenn ihr ein wenig schwarzen Humor habt, umso besser. Keine Sorge, alles wird sich im nächsten Kapitel klären. Fühlt euch frei, eure Vermutungen in die Kommentare zu schreiben.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Es ist angerichtet

**A/N: Ich war jetzt mal auf Pottermore. Ich habe die Fragen des Hutes absolut ehrlich beantwortet. Eigentlich wollte ich ja nach Slytherin, aber ich habe meinen Wunsch nicht die Antworten beeinflussen lassen. Also dachte ich mir, ich würde in Hufflepuff landen...aber nunja...ich wurde eine Gryffindor. Ich weiß, ich sollte glücklich sein...**

**Aber wo bleiben nur meine Manieren, ich möchte allen danken, die in meine Fähigkeiten vertrauen, vielen Dank. Ich möchte euch nur wissen lassen, dass ich jedesmal, wenn ich einen neuen Follower oder Favorisierer bekomme einen Siegestanz performe. Ich schlage euch einen Deal vor: Gesetz dem unwahrscheinlichen Fall ich bekäme 50 Follower, dann werde ich ein Video auf Youtube hochladen wie ich euch feiere! Vielen Dank: **  
**TheNargana, jessteito, Salinas, Nathallya Black, Alicia Renae, oceanluvr, Flamegirl5500 andSammie Lupin ich liebe Euch  
**

Kapitel 7

„Es ist angerichtet"

Seine Hauselfe erschien an der Seite des magisch vergrößerten Sofas.

„Können Master laufen?"

Natürlich konnte er laufen, er war kein amputiertes Kriegsopfer oder etwas dergleichen.

Er grummelte, rückte sich zurecht und stand schließlich auf.

Sobald er auf seinen eigenen Füßen stand konnte man die Entwickling beobachten, wie er langsam Herr über seine würdige Körperhaltung wurde. Seine Beine streckten sich ein wenig, sein Hüften bewegten sich ein klitzekleines bisschen nach vorne, und zwangen seinen Rücken dadurch eine gerade Linie zu sein, seine Schultern sanken ein wenig und bewegten sich minimal nach hinten, und sein Kopf, nun ja, sein Kinn stieg aufwärts wie immer.

Er schritt zielstrebig in das Esszimmer. Und nahm Platz, an dem Stuhl der am Kopf des Tisches war. Der Raum hatte zwei Türen. Als er sich hinsetzte saß er gegenüber des offiziellen Eingangs, welcher links und rechts von ihm einen Kamin hatte. Die Wand rechts daneben enthielt eine weitere Tür, die direkt in die Küche führte und gebaut wurde, um den Bediensteten einen kurzen Weg zu ermöglichen.

Er hatte sich gerade an den gedeckten Tisch gesetzt, als Hermine ein gigantisches irgendetwas auf den Tisch dirigierte, während die Hauselfe eine große Suppenschüssel auf den Tisch schweben ließ.

„Ich hoffe, es wird Dir schmecken"

Severus wusste nicht was er davon zu halten hatte. Seine Hauselfe war am Leben, und Hermine war es ebenfalls.

Alles schien absolut in bester Ordnung. Also was hatte sie denn so mit Flüchen bombadiert?

„Darf ich dich fragen was der Grund für diesen Höllenlärm war?"

„Wirst du sehen, wenn wir beim Hauptgang angelangt sind."

„Was wirst du uns denn vorsetzen? Gebratener Irrwicht?"

Hermine lachte in sich hinein.

„Geduld, Guten Appetit, Severus."

Severus versank den silbernen Löffel in seiner Suppe. Das gesamte Anwesen hatte einst der Familie Prince gehört und manche von ihnen wurden zu Vampiren weshalb es oft Streitigkeiten darüber gab, das Silberbesteck zu behalten oder sich dessen zu entledigen. Letztendlich wurde entschlossen es zu behalten und zusätzlich Besteck aus Weißgold anfertigen zu lassen.

Die Suppe war perfekt. Er fragte sich ob nun seine Hauselfe oder Hermine sie gekocht hatte.

„Wem verdanke ich denn diese Suppe?"

„Ähhm...es war mein Rezept.." Hermine lief rot an. _Fand der Professor sie so schrecklich? Sie war der Meinung, Minky hätte sie absolut vorzüglich zubereitet._

„Sie ist köstlich, könntest du das Rezept meiner Hauselfe zukommen lassen?"

„Schon passiert, Severus, Minky hat sie gekocht."

Schließlich hatte Severus seine Suppe fertig gegessen. Er saß auf glühenden Kohlen, er fragte sich immer noch was für einen verfluchten Hauptgang er zu schucken hätte.

Minky hob die silberne Haube und lüftete das Geheimnis:

Ein Ferkel mit einer Zitrone im Maul und delikat garniert.

„Du hast ein Ferkel mit dem Avada Kedavra umgebracht?"

„Das wollte ich schon immer mal machen."

„Soweit ich weiß, haben Unverzeiliche eine Tendenz dazu, das Fleisch mehliger zu machen und, egal was du machst, immer einen rottigen Geschmack zu hinterlassen."

Hermines Gesicht spiegelte pures Entsetzen.

Snape begann höhnisch zu lächeln.

„Sie haben einen Scherz gemacht? Sie haben mich reingelegt!"

„Das wollte ich schon immer mal machen."

Hermine blinzelte ihn ungläubig an.

„Du brennst sicherlich darauf mich wissen zu lassen wie du meinen Zauberspruch verwendet hast?"  
„Ich dachte du hättest es bereits herausgefunden. Eigentlich hast du mich auf die Idee gebracht als du George's Ohr abgeschnitten hattest. Ich habe ihn als Schlachter Spruch verwendet."

„Sektumsempra – schneide ewig, Befehlsform, ein wenig dramatisch, findest du nicht?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Dann lass uns mal sehen wie gut du es hinbekommen hast."

Mit diesen Worten begann Snape zu essen.

Hermine schloss aus der folgenden Stille, dass er es genoss.

Sie war erleichtert. Sie persönlich war schon nach der Suppe satt gewesen. Aber sie war sich bewusst, dass Snape ein dringendes Bedürfnis nach Kalorien hatte.

Der Nachtisch erwies sich als ein üppiger Obstsalat. Hermine hatte sehr genau darauf geachtet, dass Snape alles bekäme, was sein Körper vermisst haben könnte.

Nach dem Mittagessen legte Snape seinen Löffel beiseite und sah seinen Gast an, die für ihn gekocht hatte, oh es ging alles so nach hinten los.

„Du hast wahrscheinlich einige Fragen, die nicht in dem Buch beantwortet wurden."

Hermine nickte.

„Ich schlage vor, wir begeben uns in eine etwas gemütlichere Umgebung, wie wäre es mit der Bibliothek?"

Sie nickte erneut.

Er wies sie aus der Tür und sie wand sich nach links um durch die massive Doppeltür im Marmorrahmen ein zu treten.

„Setz' dich", sagte er, drehte sich zum Kamin und mit einer schnellen Bewegung seines Zauberstabs entzündete er das Feuer.

Hermine setzte sich auf das Sofa, so wie sie es an „ihrem ersten Tag" wie sie ihn insgeheim nannte, setzte. Im Stillen hoffte sie, der Zauberer würde sich neben sie setzen, aber er wählte einen Sessel zu ihrer rechten aus.

„Also was willst du wissen?"  
„Wo sind wir?"

Snape war erleichtert, dass sie mit einer so einfachen Frage anfing, natürlich wollte sie wissen wo sie war.

„Du befindest dich im Anwesen der Prince Familie. Die Familie Prince war eine wohlhabende Handelsfamilie, die mit Gütern aus dem fernen Osten in England handelte. Meine Mutter wurde genaugenommen von hier verbannt, als sie meinen Vater, einen Muggel heiratete. So musste sie das Anwesen verlassen. Meinem Vater wurde nie von dem Reichtum meiner Mutter oder dem Landsitz erzählt. Mir übrigens auch nicht.

Unglücklicherweise waren meiner Großmutter nur zwei Töchter gegeben, meine Mutter Eileen und ihre Schwester Marianne, die im Alter von 5 Jahren an einem chinesischen Wurzelgemüse starb, dass meine Tante vergessen hatte, weg zu räumen.

Ab diesem Moment war klar, dass der Name der Prince Familie endgültig verloren war, genau wie der Blutstatus. Nach dem Tod meiner Eltern entschloss sich meine Großmutter, mir die Erlaubnis zu erteilen, in dem Haus zu wohnen. Als sie starb, lange nach meinem Großvater, war sie bereits sehr verbittert darüber, dass ich noch keine Famile hatte oder wenigstens die magische Linie der Familie fortsetzte. Wissend, dass dieser Landsitz eine würdige Konkurrenz des Malfoy Herrenhauses war, habe ich seine Existenz vertuscht. Hat das deine Frage beantwortet?

„Nicht ganz...wo ist denn der Prince Landsitz?"

Er ist ganz in der Nähe des Dorfes „Praetire Bonitas" wessen Geschichte bis zu den Römern zurück verfolgt werden kann."

„Hast du das auswendig gelernt? Ernsthaft Severus, du klingst genau wie ich, wenn ich Ron oder Harry etwas für ihre Hausaufgaben gesagt habe."

„Bedauernswert"

„Und was ist mit dem Buch? Wie konntest du wissen, dass ich genau das nehmen würde?"

„Sieh dir deine damalige Situation nochmal an. Du warst in einem fremden Haus, du wusstest nicht, wer der Besitzer war, die einzige Möglichkeit etwas herauszufinden, waren diese Pergamentzettel. Ich habe das Buch auf genau diesen Sessel gelegt, sodass es aussah, als hätte ich es gerade erst gelesen. Dein Unterbewusstsein schlussfolgerte dass du so im Stande wärst, mehr über mich zu erfahren...was du ja auch getan hast, denke ich."

Er antwortete so akkurat, sie hätte liebend gerne mehr über ihn persönlich herausgefunden, aber sie bemerkte, dass dies nicht das Richtige in diesem Moment war.

„Was wird jetzt passieren? Jetzt, wo du mich gerettet hast und du nicht Gefahr läufst in kurzer Zeit wieder in Ohnmacht zu fallen? Und was ist mit der Patrona Animae?"

Snape seufzte. Er hatte diesen Augenblick gefürchtet, den Moment in dem es sich beweisen würde, dass das einzig Richtige wäre, dass er Hermine gehen lassen müsste.

„Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht. Ich weiß nicht was aus meiner oder deiner Zukunft werden soll, ich werde wahrscheinlich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, sobald es wieder aufgebaut ist. Ich weiß nicht was aus der Patrona Animae werden soll, wir werden sie nie wieder sehen. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass unsere Seelen jetzt mit einander verbunden sind, ob das jetzt eine Gute oder eine Schlechte Sache ist, keine Ahnung."

„Severus, es ist nie eine schlechte Sache, mit jemanden verbunden zu sein."

„Sehr wohl, mein Dunkler Lord, ich werde nie im Stande sein meinen Dank für das Dunkle Mal richtig zum Ausdruck zu bringen."

„Oh Mann, das ist doch etwas komplett anderes! Das wurde dazu verwendet, schlechte Dinge zu tun, es wurde gemacht, um zu verletzen und um zu entwaffnen, um zu zerstören und zu besiegen, um zu töten und zu verwunden. Ich kann nichts dergleichen in der Patrona Animae sehen. Gibt es denn keine Bücher darüber?"

„Du dummes kleines Mädchen, wenn alles, was wir wissen sollten wund wollten, in Büchern stehen würde, wäre die Welt eine andere."

„Warum schreiben wir dann keine?"

„Du möchtest ein Buch schreiben?!"

„Ja"

„Über etwas, von dem du keine Ahnung hast?"  
„Das ist nicht wahr, wir könnten andere Menschen fragen und jedes Wissen sammeln, und es dann niederschreiben. Och bitte Severus, ich werde es nicht alleine machen können."

„Das sehe ich auch."

„Bitte, wir hätten etwas zu tun, bis Hogwarts wieder aufmacht."

„Inwiefern betrifft Hogwarts dich?"

„Ich habe doch meine NEWTS noch nicht."

„Dafür brauchst du kein Hogwarts. Alle Formulare die du brauchst, kriegst du im Ministerium, und alles weitere was du brauchst ist ein offiziell anerkannter Professor, der bezeugt, dass du nicht schummelst und du musst eventuell eine praktische Prüfung vor einem Beamten des Ministeriums ablegen, das kann direkt dort gemacht werden."

„Aber ich brauche Lehrer"

„Ich traue dir zu, dass du im Stande bist, dich selbst zu unterrichten, aber im Falle von Unklarheiten , kann ich mich selbst bereit erklären, zur Verfügung zu stehen.

„Also werden wir an dem Buch arbeiten und du wirst mir helfen mich für NEWTS vorzubereiten?"

„Hab sonst nicht wirklich was Besseres zu tun..."

**A/N: Ja, ich weiß, hässlich viel Dialog, aber ich glaube es gab ein wenig Klärungsbedarf. Ich bevorzuge es eigentlich, Situationen zu beschreiben, aber um das zu tun, muss man die Leute erst mal in eine beschreibbare Situation bekommen.**

**Ich war ein wenig depressiv, weil ich eine lange Zeit lang keinen Plan hatte, wie das Finale der Geschichte aussehen sollte. Nun, ich habe es letzte Nacht beobachtet, Snape und Hermine haben es mir gezeigt. Also herzlichen Dank an die beiden für's Helfen.**

**Ich danke auch Marie Snape, für ihren (unbeabsichtigten) Arschtritt, dass ich hier mal weiter mache.**

**BITTE SCHREIBT BEWERTUNGEN. DAS KANN DOCH NICHT SO SCHWER SEIN.**

**Benutzt einfach diese Box da unten**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ ← (Pfeile)**


	8. Chapter 8 - Das Zweite Erwachen

**A/N: also erstmal geht dieses Kapitel an Sara, meine erste (und bis jetzt einzige) Kommentiererin. Sie hat mich auf etwas wichtiges hingewiesen, vielen Dank. Noch etwas.**

**Snape's Hauselfe heißt Minky, bitte, das ist nicht Winky. Ich habe allerdings ihr den Namen gegeben, ohne dabei an Winky zu denken. Ich bin einfach nicht kreativ, wenn es um Namen geht. Aber ihr seid ja (hoffentlich) wegen dem neuen Kapitel hier, ich hoffe, euch nicht zu enttäuschen. **

**PS: ja meine Kapitel sind immer recht kurz, aber ich versuche sie nach Sinnabschnitten ein zu teilen, um damit übersichtlicher zu handeln**

**Disclaim: alles was euch bekannt vorkommt, gehört mir nicht und, oh Wunder, ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Eure Freude ist mein Lohn, und es ist der Schönste, den man sich als Autor wünschen kann.**

Kapitel 8

Das Erwachen Nr 2

Er wachte auf. Rot-goldenes Licht flutete durch die leicht geöffneten Vorhänge, so sehr er sich bemühte, es gelang ihm nie, seinen Raum komplett dunkel zu halten, ohne Magie an zu wenden.

Die Baumwolldecke schmiegte sich wärmend an ihn. Er lag in einem Himmelbett aus Ebenholz und hatte schwarze Samtvorhänge mit roten Stickereien.

Er befand sich in einem der größten Schlafgemächer des Anwesens. Er hatte sich nicht entschlossen, dieses zu bewohnen, weil es so groß und prächtig war, sondern wegen seiner direkten Nähe zur Bibliothek des Hauses, die sich über 2 Stockwerke erstreckte. Neben seinem Schlafzimmer befand sich ein großzügiger Raum mit Schreibtisch und Schränken, wie jedes Zimmer hatte auch dieses einen Kamin und davor eine kleine Sitzgruppe. Doch was er an dem Raum liebte, war das drehbare Regal im hintersten linken Eck, durch das er direkt in die 2. Etage der Bibliothek gelangen konnte. Die Bibliothek hatte im oberen Stockwerk eine Galerie, und die beiden Etagen waren durch eine goldene Wendeltreppe verbunden. Diese wiederum war gut hinter Bücherregalen im hintersten Eck der Bibliothek verborgen. Würde man allerdings jetzt durch das untere Stockwerk eintreten, würde man denken, man befinde sich in einer wesentlich kleineren Bibliothek, und das zweite Stockwerk würde man gar nicht sehen. Snape's Großonkel, ein leidenschaftlicher Geheimniskrämer und Innenarchihexer hatte das zweite Stockwerk von unten unsichtbar gemacht, und mit einer bemalten Decke ersetzt. Von oben konnte man allerdings bequem nach unten sehen, und Leute beobachten.

Doch an diesem Morgen waren es nicht die Bücher, über die Snape nachsinnte, es waren auch nicht die innenarchihexerischen Begabungen seines Großonkels oder die unzähligen Geheimnisse, die er im Laufe seines Lebens in das Haus eingebaut hatte, nein, er sinnte über einen Traum nach.

Normalerweise tat er das nie, Träume waren für ihn ein klarer (fehlerhafter) Nebeneffekt des Gehirns. Aber dieser Traum war so beunruhigend, er wusste er musste darüber nachdenken, um zu entschließen, was zu tun war, damit dieser nicht war werden würde.

Es schlauchte ihn noch sehr, dass er überlebt hatte. Es war nicht, dass er überlebt hatte, das wollte er. Aber die beängstigende Nähe, die er zum Tod schon hatte, hinterließ seine Marke.

Und warum er überlebt hatte. Er könnte sich ohrfeigen, er, Professor Severus Snape, Meister der Zaubertränke und „Fledermaus der Kerker" und andere unliebsame Bezeichnungen seiner Schüler, er hatte tatsächlich nicht über die möglichen Konsequenzen einer Weihrauch und Schafsgarbe Lösung nachgedacht.

So war es Hermine, die er zu retten hatte. Erst jetzt, wo sie bei ihm schlief, wurde ihm klar, dass alles, wofür er gelebt hatte, tot war. Dumbledore war tot. Der dunkle Lord war tot. Lily sowieso. Und ihr Sohn war nun sicher. Es gab keinen Orden des Phönix mehr, keine Todesser. Der Frieden, den er sich so lange gewünscht hatte, entpuppte sich als schreckliche Leere. Und der Friede entwertete ihn. Wer könnte ihn denn noch brauchen, und was sollte er tun?

Und dann war da sein Traum;

Hermine war aufgewacht, er hatte sie vom oberen Stockwerk der Bibliothek beobachtet und hatte gesehen, wie sie sich gefreut hatte, dass er überlebt hatte, und gleichzeitig ihren Schock, dass Ron sie allein gelassen hatte. Aber sie hatte gewusst, erlebt, wie unglücklich er über die Tode war. Wie seine Lebensfreude und sein Lebenswille immer weniger wurden und letztendlich verschwanden.

Snape konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, Lebensfreude gespürt zu haben, nur den Drang, den eisernen Willen zu überleben, durch zu halten, um zu retten, was zu retten war. Um seine Schuld Lily gegenüber wieder gut zu machen.

Hermine wusste natürlich nichts davon. Sie war auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen. Er hatte sie dann nach oben getragen. So ein Schwachsinn, so was kann man ja nur träumen. Im vollen Besitz seiner geistigen Kräfte, er hätte sie einfach dort schlafen lassen, und schon erst recht nicht versucht, mit ihr GEMEINSAM zu frühstücken. Was in seinem sonderbaren Traum in ein wahres Chaos ausgeartet war. Soweit er nachvollziehen (und erinnern) konnte, dachte sie, er wäre jemand anderes, der sie auf den Arm nehmen wollte. Er an ihrer Stelle wäre froh gewesen, nicht sich selbst treffen zu müssen.

Er wollte sie so lange wie möglich im Haus behalten, um nicht allein mit seinen Gedanken zu sein, um eine Aufgabe zu haben. Er schlief und aß kaum. Die meiste Zeit war er bei ihr. Der Teil war sehr realistisch. Er hatte wirklich um ersten Mal in seinem Leben Angst, allein zu sein. Aber er hätte sie am liebsten von ihm selbst ferngehalten. Er wäre in den Schatten geblieben, hätte die Geheimnisse des Anwesens genutzt, um unentdeckt zu bleiben.

In seinem Traum war er so überwältigt, er sah sie so unrationell, sie gefiel ihm, ihr Körper gefiel ihm, ihr Wesen gefiel ihm, und ihre Wut darüber, nicht den „echten" Snape zu treffen. In erster Linie war es das, was ihn so baff machte. Er wollte nur noch dienen, sie dazu bringen, länger zu bleiben. Er ließ alles mit ihm Geschehen. Als er sie in sein Labor führte war er so in Gedanken darüber, was er nur machen würde, wenn sie weg wäre, dass seine seit Jahren antrainierten Spionreflexe versagten, als sie ihn an die Säule fesselte. Um sich vor sich selbst zu rechtfertigen, gestand er sich ein, vor dem Tod des dunklen Lords nie wirklich groß in Gedanken vertieft gewesen zu sein. Es zählte das Jetzt und Hier, und die unmittelbare, beeinflussbare Zukunft, es zählte die Wachsamkeit, und wenn ihm Zweifel kamen, zählte die Vergangenheit, wie es so weit gekommen war. Doch selbst dies ließ er in Sekundenschnelle als Gedanken auftauchen. Als Okklumentiker hatte er ebenfalls gelernt, Gedanken zu denken, ohne sie in Worte aus zu formulieren. Er konnte Gedanken recht schnell verfassen, beurteilen, abwägen, verwerfen oder abspeichern. Doch auf ihnen herum zu sinnen, das hatte er immer seltener getan. Völlig gefangen in seiner Welt der Gedanken, die plötzlich wieder in konkrete Wörter gefasst wurden, nahm er alles um sich herum durch einen geistigen Nebel war. Er, Severus Snape, der Halbblutprinz, war in einem geistigen Nebel gefangen, bei Salazar's Socken, er konnte nur hoffen, dies würde niemand je erfahren.

Und dann kam das Veritaserum. Er hatte auch gelernt, das Veritaserum zu bändigen, die Wahrheit geschickt zu umschreiben um den Gegenüber mit wahren Worten die falschen Schlüsse ziehen zu lassen. Doch als er gewaltsam aus seiner geistigen Umnachtung gerissen wurde, war sämtliche geistige Zügelung unmöglich.

Er plapperte munter aus dem Nähkästchen und sein bisschen Restwiederstand machte sie nur noch neugieriger. Als er ihr das Du anbot, sie in den Arm nahm, und sich die Seelen Patroni vermischten, erklärte er diesen Traum für sich selbst als Alptraum. Er hätte nie daran gedacht, dass Hermine Hauptgegenstand des Alptraums hätte sein können.

Doch es wurde immer noch schlimmer, er fiel in Ohmacht, er war von sich selbst empört, besonders von seinem Gehirn, eine solche Frechheit zu produzieren.

Um dem ganzen die Krone auf zu setzen, stimmte er aus lauter Verzweiflung über seine Zukunft der hirnrissigen Idee Hermines zu, ein Buch zu schreiben.

Ein kleines Pop zwang ihn, seine Gedanken kurzfristig ruhen zu lassen, und die Augen zu öffnen, weshalb hatte er überhaupt geschlafen? Es wurde immer wahrscheinlicher, dass sie aufwachte, und er wollte unter keinen Umständen irgendetwas verpassen. Oh nein, er musste sofort aufstehen, es durfte nicht passieren, alles musste perfekt sein, er musste seine Sorgen in Arbeit ertränken.

Und das Pop konnte nur bedeuten, dass Minky da war...und was konnte so wichtig sein...oh nein, sie war wach.

Snape stöhnte laut auf. „Sie ist wach, oder?"

„Ja Master Snape, Sir. Sie bat mich, Sie zum Frühstück zu holen."

„Sie hat die Notitz schon gelesen? Sie weiß schon, dass ich lebe und warum sie hier ist?" Das durfte nicht wahr sein.

„Sie hat Ihr Buch bereits vor zwei Tagen gelesen, Sir." Minky klang besorgt.

„WAS?!" donnerte Snape. „Und du wagst es, mich nicht eher zu wecken?"

Seine Hauselfe zuckte zusammen und wurde kleiner.

„Wie lange habe ich denn geschlafen?!"

„Wenn ich Sie gerade geweckt habe, dann haben Sie exakt 8 Stunden, 34 Minuten und 12 Sekunden geschlafen."

„Willst du mich zum Narren halten, Elfe?"

Minky wurde, wenn es möglich war, noch kleiner.

„Minky würde niemals wagen Master Snape zu belügen oder Seine Befehle zu missachten, Sir."

„Wie, frage ich dich, kann es dann sein, dass ich verpasst habe, dass sie das Buch gelesen hat?"

„Master Snape haben es nicht verpasst, Sie haben es von der Bibliothek aus beobachtet, Sir. Dann haben Sie Miss Granger höchstpersönlich in ihr Zimmer getragen und..."

Snape tat etwas, dass er schon sehr lange nicht mehr getan hatte. Er fluchte wie ein Muggel.

„Scheiße"

**A/N: Ich bin mir sicher, dass nicht nur Sara, sondern mehreren aufgefallen ist, dass Snape sehr, sehr anders ist (war). Ich finde, es ist nur logisch, dass er eine „Posttraumatische Stresstörung" hat. In diesem Fall wird er leider mit Schocktherapie behandelt...was ja gerade in seinem Fall nicht unbedingt das Erfolgversprechendste ist.**

**Wenn ihr wissen wollt, wie es weitergeht, und euch kringelig lachen wollt, wenn ich verzweifelt versuche einen OC Snape zu schreiben, dann verpasst auf keinen Fall das nächste Kapitel.**

**Und bitte, bitte, bitte, lasst doch einen Kommentar da. Ich werde euch jetzt nicht drohen, dass ich mich weigere zu schreiben oder so, dafür macht es mir zu viel Spaß. Aber wenn ihr mir eine kleine Freude machen wollt, und meine Geschichte verbessern könnt, immer raus damit.**

**Ich möchte an dieser Stelle auch noch von ganzem, tiefsten Herzen den Favoriteneinträgen auf danken. An die mysteriösen 7 Anonymen: ich mag euch trotzdem.**

**Bitte seid nachstichtig mit diesem Kapitel. Ich war über's Wochenende auf nem Prayerfestival und „tot" würde meinen Körper gerade passend beschreiben. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie Snape Schlafmangel aushalten kann. Mein Respekt an den Meister der Körperbeherrschung und Zaubertränke. Und wieder eine AN die so lang wie's Kapitel ist. SRY**

**Anna(stasia)**


	9. Chapter 9 - Obliviate

**AN: Wie ich versprochen habe, wird hier mein Versuch eines Original Character Snape zum Besten gegeben. Nur um euch vor zu warnen; ich werde nicht weiter gehen. Mehr JKR-approved kann ich nicht. Und es mag euch schrecklich vorkommen. Also als ich damals fertig war, die katastrophale Okklumentikstunde mit Snape und Harry zu lesen, fühlte es sich an, als ob etwas fehlen würde, und hier ist meine Erklärung und Version jenes Abends. Ursprünglich sollte es nur ein Oneshot werden. Vielleicht werde ich es auch eines Tages als Oneshot hochladen, nur für die unter euch, die einen OC Snape bevorzugen, und die Patrona Animae nicht mögen.**

**Was der Okklumentikunterricht aus dem 5. Band überhaupt mit der Patrona Animae zu tun hat? Lest es, um's herauszufinden.**

**Es scheint eine gute Sitte unter den Autoren, ihre Geliebten zu nennen, los geht's.**

**An die Englischen Leser, vielen Dank: Onys Obsidian, irulan1, daph88, Sasha2121, Pirates16103, The Nargana, Nathallya Black, flamegirl 5500, oceanluvr, Alicia Renae, dem Bones, jbaby, Ritz276, Playelo84 und Lotus Blossom88 und an alle die, die einfach lesen ohne irgendwelche Häckchen in Boxen zu machen oder Reviews tippen, ich hoffe ich habe niemanden vergessen.**

**An die Deutschen, vielen Dank euch: xxxKate Snapexxx, The Nargana, jessteito, Salinas, bella2009, Cassandra LilyPotter, Countess von Kroloch, Minevra und die 8 anonymen und jeden, der einfach genießt ohne mich wissen zu lassen ;) (an alle die nicht zählen wollen, es sind noch 20 bis zu meiner Blamage)**

**Besonderen Dank an Sara und meine Freundin Anja (die Umarmende)**

**Und vor allen Anderen: an Eva, der ihr verdankt, dass die Geschichte überhaupt auf zu lesen ist.**

Kapitel 9

„Obliviate"

Hermine fand ihren weg die Treppen hinab in das Esszimmer, wo sie Minky traf.

„Guten Morgen Minky!"

„Oh, guten Morgen Hermine" Hermine war sehr zufrieden mit sich, der Elfe beigebracht zu haben, sie beim Vornamen anzusprechen.

„Ist Severus schon wach?"

„Ich muss gestehen, ich weiß es nicht. Willst du mit ihm gemeinsam frühstücken?"

„Das wäre wunderschön, aber ich würde nicht wagen, ihn zu wecken, du etwa, Minky?"

Minky grinste. „Genaugenommen tendiere ich dazu, in größeren Schwierigkeiten zu stecken, wenn ich es nicht tue. Würdest du mir eine Frage gestatten, Hermine?"

„Klar, jederzeit, schieß los."

„Du kümmerst dich um meinen Herrn mit … sehr viel Hingabe?"

Hermine errötete. „Ich würde liebend gern wissen, dass es ihm gut geht, er kommt mir ein wenig seltsam vor, so habe ich ihn noch nie erlebt."

Minky grinste erneut. „Er kümmert sich sehr um dich, weißt du, er bestand darauf bei dir am Bett zu bleiben, die ganze Zeit. Das war der Grund, warum er seine eigenen Bedürfnisse so vernachlässigte, er gestattete mir nicht einmal, ihm zu helfen, es sei denn, es führte kein Weg daran vorbei."

„Ehrlich gesagt, ich würde ihn gerne besser kennen lernen."

Plötzlich begann alles sich zu drehen.

Eine raue Berührung zog ihm aus dem Denkarium.

Er starrte Snape an. Das konnte nicht war sein. Sein Vater hatte ihm so etwas schreckliches angetan. Und Snape hatte eben dies vor ihm verborgen gehalten, und das neugierige unerträgliche er selbst, hatte seine Nase in etwas hineingesteckt, dass definitiv von ihm hätte ferngehalten werden sollen.

Harry brach zusammen. „Verzeihung" flüsterte er. Er war überrascht, dass er überhaupt im Stande war irgendetwas zu sagen. Der große Zauberer vor ihm, glaubte es ihm nicht, natürlich.

„Es tut mir leid, Sir. Ich habe es nicht gewusst."

„Natürlich nicht." Er benutzte die Spitze seines Stiefels um sein Kinn nach oben zu befördern.

„Sie mich an" zischte er. Der verängstigte Junge hob seinen Blick, seine Augen, gefüllt mit Angst, und blickte seinen Professor an. Das angewiderte Gesicht schickte Schauer seinen Rücken hinab. Es war sein Vater, er war genau so schlimm wie Snape gesagt hatte. Harry kauerte auf dem Boden.

„Ich weiß, dass ich zu weit gegangen bin, Sir. Und dass es nun zu spät ist, aber ich möchte mich entschuldigen. Für mein Verhalten und für das meines Vaters."

„Glaubst du das würde mich beeindrucken? Glaubst du wirklich dass ich dir ein einzelnes Wort von dem, was du sagtest glaube? Glaubst du, dass selbst wenn ich es glauben würde, es Vergangenheit, Gegenwart oder Zukunft ändern würde? Denkst du eine bloße Phrase könnte dein unverschämtes Verhalten entschuldigen?"

Harry wollte ihn nicht so an der Sache leiden lassen. Es war so demütigend.

„Obliviaten sie mich. Bitte."

Sein Gesicht war unlesbar, aber der Ekel war sichtbar.

„Man kann seine Fehler nicht mit Zaubersprüchen korrigieren. Das mag dir ebenfalls entgangen sein."

„Sir, ich will das nicht wissen. Ich wollte es nicht in dem Moment als ich meinen Kopf in das Denkarium gesteckt hatte."  
„Du hättest das nicht tun sollen. Dies ist dein Fehler, und ich werde gerne darüber richten. Und jetzt raus mit dir."

„Wenn sie mich nicht obliviaten, werdie ich es tun, Sir." Snapes Lippen verzogen sich in einer sehr unangenehmen Art und Weise.

„Tu es dann, wenn du gegangen bist, ich möchte nicht für den Schaden verantwortlich sein." Er kickte das Kinn des Gryffindor erneut nach oben, griff ihn an der Schulter, zog ihn hoch und schubste ihn in Richtung Tür.

Harry's Augen waren bereits mit Tränen der Schuld und Schande gefüllt, egal wie rau Snape ihn behandelte, er gestand ihm jedes Recht dazu zu. Er war bereits halb durch die Tür, als er all seinen Mut zusammen nahm, sich umdrehte und ein letztes Mal fragte.

„Bitte Sir, obliviaten sie mich. Ich bitte Sie. Sie können mich immer noch bestrafen, aber ich möchte mich nicht daran erinnern, ich möchte es Ihnen wieder geben."

„Natürlich willst du deinen Vater in guter Erinnerung behalten. Nein Potter, du wirst dich daran erinnern, und jetzt geh mir aus den Augen."

Niedergeschlagen machte sich Harry auf den Weg zurück in den Gryffindor Turm. Das tiefe Verlangen, Snape wissen zu lassen, dass es ihm wirklich leid tat, brachte ihn fast um. Im Gemeinschaftsraum traf er Hermine.

„Hermine, bitte obliviate mich."

„Harry, das geht nicht. Das ist gegen jede Regel, weißt du welche Konsequenzen das haben würde?"

„Ich weiß, aber es ist egal, obliviate mich, jetzt."

„Harry, was ist passiert?"

„Der Grund, warum ich will, dass du mich obliviatest, ist, dass ich nicht mehr im Stande bin, es zu sagen. Es würde eine bereits gedemütigte Person noch mehr demütigen."

„Du hast wieder etwas 'rausgefunden was dich nichts angeht oder?"  
„Exakt"

Hermine seufzte.

„Harry, bitte versprich mir, dass du nie mehr deine Nase in Dinge hineinsteckst, die dich nichts angehen."

„So oder so, würde das nicht funktionieren, wenn du mich obliviatest, würde ich mich nicht daran erinnern, es versprochen zu haben, und wenn du es nicht tust, kann ich dir immer noch nicht versprechen, dass ich mich daran halte, du kennst mich."  
Hermine seufzte erneut. „Harry, weißt du was du von mir vorderst?"

„Ich weiß, aber bitte tu es. Snape tut es nicht, er möchte mich mit meiner Schuld leben lassen."

„Es heißt Profes – Moment, was meinst du damit?"

„Bitte Hermine, tu's bevor es zu spät ist" schrie er.

„Harry, ich kann dich nicht einfach obliviaten, erstens mal ist es ein wahnsinnig gefährlicher Zauber, zweitens kann ich dich nicht einfach obliviaten ohne genau zu wissen, WAS du denn vergessen sollst.

„Lass mich einfach die letzten 30 Minuten vergessen. Bitte, und versprich mir, dass du, was immer passiert, Snape vertraust, und ihn anerkennst, und falls er dich je um etwas bittet, tu es."

„Harry? Alles in Ordnung bei dir? Ich mach mir ehrlich Sorgen. Entschuldige bitte. Legilimens!"

Hermine reiste durch seinen Geist und fand bald die 30 Minuten. Es schockierte sie ebenfalls, aber auf einer anderen Ebene, James war nicht ihr Vater, aber Professor Snape war ihr Lehrer. Sie konnte diese schreckliche Vergangenheit von ihm nicht glauben. Sie verstand Harry zu gut. Sie verließ seinen Geist und nickte.

„Harry so sehr ich auch in diesem Moment Sympathie für unseren Lehrer empfinde, verstehe ich dich. Ich werde es mich selbst vergessen lassen, denn es gibt andere, vorsichtigere und genauere Möglichkeiten sich selbst zu obliviaten, das werde ich tun. Aber ich denke, dass es das Beste für euch Beide sein wird, wenn ich dich nur das Gespräch mit Professor Snape vergessen lasse und in erster Linie deine Erinnerungen an das Denkarium modifiziere, um sie erträglich zu machen. Auf diese Weise wird Professor Snape nichts merken. Okay?"

„Okay"

„Obliviate"

Hermine benutzte einen anderen Spruch für sich selbst, der widerruflich war, wenn sie eine bestimmte Phrase sagen würde, im vollen Bewusstsein darüber, sich nicht mehr an die Phrase erinnern zu können, wählte sie einen Satz, der nur in einer Situation auftauchen würde, in der sie Bescheid wissen MÜSSTE; ' ich würde ihn gerne besser kennen lernen', was sich natürlich auf Professor Snape beziehen müsste.

Das Schicksal hatte entschieden. Da war sie wieder, mit der Erinnerung an Snape's Vergangenheit.

„Bitte hole ihn zum Frühstück, Minky"

Minky sah besorgt drein. „Darf ich fragen was passiert ist? Du wirkst etwas durch den Wind, Hermine?"

Hermine schloss ihre Augen und erzählte es der Hauselfe.

**AN: Ich denke dass in Buch 5 der Okklumentikunterricht anders hätte ausgehen sollen, und voilà, hier ist meine Version, wenn ich Harry gewesen wäre … also erzählt mir nicht er ist OOC. Ich bin er.**

**Bitte hinterlasst Kommentare. Eure Anna(stasia)**

**Ich versuche wirklich jeden Sonntag up zu daten, ich möchte euch nur wissen lassen, dass es mich nicht eher loslässt, wenn ich meine Schuldigkeit getan habe.**

**Kapitel 10 sollte heute noch folgen. Ich hoffe ihr hattet ein grääässslichesss Halloween.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Flutwelle

**AN: eigentlich wollte ich dieses Kapitel gestern hochladen, aber eine höhere Gewalt, besser bekannt unter dem Namen meines Vaters hatte mir den Internetzugang verweigert. Als ich dieses Kapitel verfasste, begann ich, „Mind Heist" zu hören, wenn jemand von euch den lyrischen Erguss über Snape's Hirn nicht erleiden möchte, lasst den (*) Teil einfach weg.**

**Vielen Dank an alle meine Leser, es würde nicht einmal ansatzweise so viel Spaß machen, wenn ich es nicht mit euch teilen könnte.**

Kapitel 10

Flutwelle

Snape schritt schnell den langen Korridor entlang. Sein Geist glich einem Zaubertrankversuch von Longbottom. Die Gedanken wirbelten umher, versuchten Gestalt anzunehmen, nur um sofort mental wieder von ihm beiseite geräumt zu werden. Er musste etwas tun. Tu etwas. Etwas zum...etwas um...egal was … nur … lasse … Geist … beschäftigt … verstumme … ertrinke … Arbeit … ignoriere … Verlangen … lächerlich … Lily … ehren … Schuld … Tod … Seele … verloren … Verantwortung … auf Zeit …. verantwortungslos.

Es war eine tickende Zeitbombe, und sie war drauf und dran, zu explodieren.

(*)Es fing mit einem kleinen Stein an, der in das Meer seiner Seele fiel, das sich kräuselnde Wasser schwoll zu einer Flutwelle an, gewann an Geschwindigkeit und hielt unaufhaltsam auf seinen Hafen zu. Sein Hafen mit dem Friedhof. Mit den vergrabenen, tieferen Emotionen, versteckt unter Metern imaginären Drecks, weggeschlossen in Gruften. Sie würde einbrechen, durch die Zeit antrainierten Schilder und Wälle der schützenden Festung der Gefühlstaubheit brechen, diese würden einknicken, aufgeben, würden der Flutwelle der neueren Ereignisse hindurch sprudeln lassen, um die Erde der Bitterkeit und Entschlossenheit hinfort zu waschen. Um sie zum Vorschein zu bringen, die Särge, bereits verwesend, die alte und vergessene Erinnerungen verloren, sie liefen aus. Er hatte einst hastig sämtliche Erinnerungen begraben, in der Absicht viel Schuld und Reue zu verbannen, doch unter sie geriet auch alle Freude, die er erlebt hatte. Gemeinsam wischten alle Schutzmaßnamen weg und hinterließen ein trostloses Schlachtfeld der Gefühle. Offene Wunden, aus welchen Begehren, Verzweiflungen, Schmerzen und Leere tropften. Die verrottete Luft stieg empor mit vermischten Gerüchen der Hilflosigkeit und Wertlosigkeit. Die kleinen dünnen, zarten Tropfen des Glücks und der positiven Gedanken und Erlebnisse wurden grausamst überschwemmt, sie hatten keine Chance auch nur bis ans Bewusstsein zu gelangen. All dies führte zu einer Gefühlswahrnehmung von Verzweiflung und hinterließen einen heillos verwirrten und überforderten Severus Snape. Nicht im Wissen darüber, wo oder wann er war. Es gab nur ihn, er schwebte irgendwo über dem nicht existierenden Boden, umgeben von Bändern aus Gedankengängen, sie flogen um ihn herum wie Mücken, Streifen in allen Farben tanzten um ihn herum, teilweise Erinnerungen erschienen als Bilder vor ihm, Gedanken flogen wie Banner um ihn herum, Marmortafeln, die Versprechen enthielten, zerbrachen vor seinen Augen.(*)

Er sah Lily, die seine Entschuldigung verweigerte, ihm erklärte, dass sich ihre Wege bereits getrennt hatten. Er hatte seine letzte Möglichkeit ausgeschöpft, seine Fehler wieder gut zu machen, er konnte ihr nicht mehr dienen. Auch nicht Dumbledore. Und der dunkle Lord hatte sich selbst entlassen. Er war ein freier Mann

Unglücklicherweise hatte er keine Idee, wie er denn die so neu erworbene Freiheit nutzen sollte.

Er hatte sich selbst eine Aufgabe zugeteilt, und von der würde er zehren. Er würde alles was in seinem Können und in seiner Macht stand, Hermines lachhaften UTZ Traum zu erfüllen. Und um der Tätigkeit willen, würde er ihr sogar helfen, das Buch über die Patrona zu verfassen. Und den Rest seiner Zeit würde er damit verbringen, seine Gedanken zu sortieren. Er würde sie systematisch herbeirufen, und sie ordentlich entfernen oder fein säuberlich an dem richtigen Platz verwahren, um Ordnung zu halten.

Also, wie sollte er sie in seinem Haus behalten? Ordentlich an die Prince Etikette halten, von der seine Großmutter so verzweifelt versucht hatte, sie ihm einzubläuen, ihr Möglichkeiten im Anwesen anbieten. Ein Seufzer der Erleichterung entfuhr ihm. All dies hatte er bereits getan.

Ein weiterer Stein fiel nun in das Meer, er trug die Gravur: „Sie für deine Selbsttherapie zu verwenden du Bastard" der Ozean war bereits wieder am anschwellen, aber er schaffte es irgendwie, das imaginäre Szenario zu unterbinden, in dem er schrie. „Schluss damit, ich habe genug!"

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er bereits im Esszimmer angelangt war, eben so wenig hatte er bemerkt, dass er die letzten Worte laut gesagt hatte, und eine verdutze Hermine hinterließen.

~ SS ~

Es war just nachdem die Hauselfe den Raum verlassen hatte, als Hermines Kopf in ihre Hände sank. Sie saß an dem langen Tisch, zur linken des Stuhls ihres ehemaligen Professors. Sie hatte ihre Erinnerungen wieder..."juchu, wie nützlich" dachte sie ironisch.

Wie sollte sie jetzt mit dem Wissen umgehen, dass Harry's Vater ihn in seinen Unterhosen zur Schau gestellt hatte? Ihre Absicht war es, mehr über ihn herauszufinden, aber seine Erinnerungen erwiesen sich hierbei als kaum nützlich, da sie sie ja bereits im Denkarium gesehen hatte, nachdem Snape Harry seine Erinnerungen gegeben hatte.

Eigentlich wusste sie bereits einiges über seine Vergangenheit, über seine Liebe zu Lily. Sie hatte irgendwie ein schlechtes Gefühl, wenn sie an diese Frau dachte. Ein Teil in ihr gab Lily die Schuld daran, dass Snape, Professor Snape, korrigierte sie sich selbst, der wurde, der er war. Bei der nun lebende Version von Severus war sie sich sicher, das irgendetwas verändert hatte. Der Prä-Nagini-Biss Snape teilte lediglich die selbe Vergangenheit mit dem Post-Nagini-Biss-Snape, aber alles in allem hatten beide Severus' Leben gelebt.

Schnell sagte sie sich selbst, dass dies zu viel war. Der andere Severus musste immer in ihm gewesen sein, schlummernd, darauf wartend, aufgeweckt zu werden, nur gelegentlich von Zeit zu Zeit auf seine Existenz hin zu weisen, zu bestimmten Gelegenheiten, beispielsweise als er um seine Seele fürchtete, bei der Aufgabe Dumbledore zu töten. Wie in der Tatsache, dass seine Liebe zu einer toten Frau ihn dazu gebracht hatte, in ewiger Gefahr zu leben. Sie entschied, dass der andere Severus eigentlich nicht schlummerte, sondern lediglich in seinem Unterbewusstsein blieb.

Und nun war er freigelassen worden, und sie hatte keinen Plan, wie sie mit ihm umgehen sollte.

Was, wenn er aufwachen würde, und der altbekannte Professor Snape die Kontrolle wieder an sich reißen würde, was würde er ihr sagen, darüber, dass sie hier war. Über die UTZ, über die Patrona Animae? Was würde er ihr womöglich sagen?

„Schluss damit, ich habe genug!"

Hermine zuckte zusammen. Hatte sie ihre Gedanken etwa ausgesprochen? Sie starrte den großen, schwarz angezogenen Zauberer an, dessen Gesicht blank war, und sie die selbe Frage über ihn selbst zu stellen.

Er war der Erste, der seine Stimme wiederfand. „Guten Morgen"

Es würde keinen Sinn machen, irgendetwas jetzt zu verändern, bloß weil er eine gewisse Art von Bewusstsein über seine früheren Aktionen erlangt hatte. Alles in allem schien es sich doch als akzeptabel erwiesen zu haben, das einzige momentane Problem, die Vornamen, und die Tatsache, dass sich die Patronae miteinander verbunden hatten. Aber egal, die würden nicht noch einmal auftauchen, also gab es keinen Grund sich jetzt darüber zu sorgen. Für den aktuellen Zeitpunkt würde er nach neuen Regeln leben:

seinen Geist beschäftigt lassen

ihn nur frei zu setzten, wenn er allein war und im Stande war, ihn auch wieder zu bändigen

Hermine im Haus behalten, um etwas zu tun zu haben

Ihr bei den UTZ helfen, wenn nötig

Bei den Nachforschungen über die Patrona zu helfen

vielleicht ihr etwas beibringen, dass nicht in den UTZ gefragt würde, aber nützlich sein könnte

Ja, das würde er tun. Bis sie fertig damit waren, könnte er seinen Geist vielleicht wieder unter Kontrolle haben und könnte vernünftig entscheiden, was er mit seiner Zukunft anfangen sollte, oder er könnte zurück nach Hogwarts und sich selbst wieder in Arbeit ertränken.

„Guten Morgen Severus, gut geschlafen?"  
Snape zwang sich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen, was Hermine nicht entging.

„Ich weiß, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist, und lüg mich jetzt nicht an. Was ist es?"

„Ich habe dich nicht um Deine Besorgnis oder um Dein falsches Mitleid gebeten."

„Ahja, klar, du wärst viel besser ohne es dran, ohne mich."  
„Könntest du bitte davon absehen, die Vergangenheit zu bedauern, keiner von uns kann sie verändern, und wegen dir sind wir noch länger hier gemeinsam, weil ich verprochen habe dir zu helfen."

Hermine kämpfte hart, sich ein Kichern zu verkneifen.

„Du bist heute aber sehr dramatisch drauf, du hattest schon bessere Tage, was deine Laune betrifft, außerdem tendieren Leute, die um die Wahrheit herumtanzen dazu, von sich auf andere zu schließen, ich bedauere die Vergangenheit nicht."

„Hör auf damit" Warum war er eigentlich so drauf? Das war nicht wirklich in seiner Liste mit ein begriffen, er würde sie schneller loswerden als Voldemort seine Prioritäten wechselte. 'Sie wird hier bleiben, egal was du tust, also gibt es keinen Grund unnötig nett zu werden'

„Das wird so nicht funktionieren, Severus. Ich weiß, dass mit dir etwas nicht stimmt, und ich wage zu behaupten, dass diese Unfreundlichkeit sehr nach einem, sich über die Zeiten hinweg als nützlich erweisenden Schutzschild aus, nur um dich selbst davor zu bewahren, mir gegenüber, aber in erster Linie dir selbst gegenüber, dass du ein Problem hast."

„Wie wagst du es, so dreist etwas zu behaupten?!"

„Ich fühle die Wahrheit über dich. Ich spüre dass es dir nicht gut geht. Genau hier."

Sie deutete auf die Stelle, in der die Patrona wieder in sie eingetreten war; mit einem kleinen Teil Severus war sie direkt über ihrem Brustbein wieder mit ihrem Körper verschmolzen.

Er schritt auf sie zu, fasste sie an den Schultern und sagte: „Hat sie ein Mal hinterlassen? Sind wir jetzt aneinander gebunden?"

Hermine beschwor einen kleinen Spiegel hinauf, und sah hinein. Aber auf ihrer Haut gab es keinen Hinweis auf irgendetwas seltsames, die Patrona hatte nichts hinterlassen.

„Da ist nichts", sagte sie entschlossen und blickte ihn an. Er indes wurde immer bleicher.

„Wie kannst du es nicht sehen, es leuchtet doch gerade zu" stöhnte er.

Sie sah wieder an sich hinab. „Ich erkenne es nicht, was soll denn zu sehen sein?"

„Wir müssen sofort anfangen, zu recherchieren, Buch hin oder her, wir müssen herausfinden, was das zu bedeuten hat."

Gemeinsam stürmten sie in die Familienbibliothek, als sie ankamen, keuchte Hermine;

„Ich verstehe nicht warum du so besorgt bist, mir geht es gut, wirklich, vielleicht kannst ja nur du es sehen, weil es deine Patrona war."

Snape, der schon einige Schritte auf ein Regal zugetan hatte, drehte sich um.

„Hör bitte auf, Vermutungen auf zu stellen. Die Bücher sind völlig Themen unsortiert, sie sind sortiert nach den Familienmitgliedern, die sie angeschleppt haben. Such dir also irgendein Regal, und fang an zu suchen, wenn du auf eines mit Innenarchihexerei stößt, kannst du es weglassen."

**Ich bin ehrlich gesagt froh, endlich einmal wieder ansatzweise 3 Seiten geschrieben zu haben.**

**Was könnte Snape gesehen haben? Und welche Folgen hat den nun die Patrona Animae?**

**Wenn ihr noch Einfälle habt, würde ich mich sehr darüber freuen, meine Ideen sind in dem Punkt leider bis jetzt ein wenig begrenzt.**

**Am meisten würde mich allerdings interessieren, wer von euch den (*) Teil gelesen hat, und was ihr davon haltet.**

**Eure Anna(stasia)**


	11. Chapter 11 - Algiz und Sowilo

**Ich habe leider nach dem 10. Kapitel einen Deutschen anonymen Follower verloren. Ich hätte gerne gewusst warum, scheut euch nicht, auch negative Kritik zu äußern. Damit sind wir schon beim nächsten Thema; vielen Dank an dem Bones für diesen Hammerreview. Danke auch an die Wachkatze und Blackmambolaya ihr habt mich motiviert.**

Kapitel 11

Algiz und Sowilo

Hermine strich mit ihrem Finger an den Buchrücken hatte ihren Professor nur dazu bewegt, das Frühstück schon wieder ausfallen zu lassen, und in die Bibliothek zu stürmen.

Sie griff nach einem alten, aber wohl kaum benutzten Band. „Wenn sich das Gute materialisiert", nun, das könnte helfen, sie legte es neben sich auf einen Beistelltisch. „Zwickmühlen in der Zubereitung – was tun wenn Zukunfstkräuter unabdingbar werden?" Nun, das hätte er mal lieber lesen sollen, bevor er sich das Zeug gebraut hat. Sie zog das Buch heraus und legte es auf das andere, vielleicht hatte die Patrona ihren Ursprung in dem Trank, den Severus getrunken hatte?

Der Stapel auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch wuchs beträchtlich. „Zauberhafte Nebel", „Schattengestalten – Lichtgestalten", „Wie ein Patronus aus zu sehen hat", „Patroni für Fortgeschrittene" und ein Packen einer alten Zeitschriftsammlung „der Seelenwanderer" auch das Buch „Seelen" landete in dem Stapel, wobei Hermine den Untertitel „die Besten Rezepte für die heidnischen Kultgebäcke, süße und herzhafte Füllungen" schlichtweg übersah.

Als der Stapel ihr bis zum Hals reichte sah sie sich nach dem Besitzer dieser literarischen Schatzkammer um.

Severus Snape balanzierte einen Stapel sehr, sehr alten und mitgenommen Büchern vor sich her, der oben auch noch einige Pergamentrollen oben drauf hatte, die aussahen, als ob sie zerfallen würden, sobald sie berührt werden würden. Mit einem Seufzer knallte er sie auf einen Tisch, in der Bibliothek waren überall Schreibtische, ein perfekter Ort um perfekte Recherche zu betreiben. Hermine nahm ihren Zauberstab und mit einem unausgesprochenem „Vingardium Leviosa" ließ sie den Stapel auf den Tisch schweben, der Severus am nächsten war.

Er drehte sich zu ihr um, und verdrehte die Augen.

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs, fing Hermines Stapel an, sich selbst zu sortieren, in zwei kleinere Stapel. Sie sah in fragend an.

„Ich denke nicht, dass jetzt der richtige Moment ist, zu backen" und er wies auf das „Seelen" Buch. „Des weiteren empfehle ich dir nicht, diese Zeitschrift zu lesen, sie wurde einst von der Großmutter Trelawneys ins Leben gerufen." Hermien verzog das Gesicht. Doch der Stapel mit den aussortierten Büchern barg noch weitere ernüchternde Wahrheiten. „Wir suchen nach _Seelen_, _menschlichen_ Seelen, nicht nach _Einhorn_-Sehnen. Zumal dies ein schwarzmagisches Buch ist. Auch der „Dementorendompteur" ist schwarzmagisch. Bitte bringe diese Bücher wieder zurück an ihre Plätze." Hermine lief leicht rot an und nahm den Stapel wieder auf den Arm, dann tippte sie die Bücher mit ihrem Zauberstab an, und sie flogen sofort an ihren Platz zurück, ein Zauber, den Miss Pince ihr beigebracht hatte, weil Hermine in ihren Augen würdig eines solchen Spruches war, andere Schüler wären dabei womöglich auf dumme Gedanken gekommen.

Als sie zurückkam, wagte sie ihm doch zu wieder sprechen. „Aber wenn man etwas recherchiert sollte man dann nicht das Thema aus allen erreichbaren Blickwinkeln betrachten?"

Snape, der mit großem Interesse eines seiner Bücher studierte, antwortete, ohne seinen Blick zu heben. „Schwarze Magie ist nicht einfach ein anderer Blickwinkel, die Beschäftigung mit eben diesen können gerade für den jungen Geist eine zu große Verlockung darstellen, glaub mir, ich weiß wovon ich rede. Des weiteren sind auch schwarzmagische Nutzungsmöglichkeiten in guten Büchern aufgezählt, nur wird nicht beschrieben, wie diese zu erreichen sind. Tu deiner Seele einen Gefallen und belaste sie nicht mit unnötigen Dingen, noch einmal, ich weiß wovon ich rede."

Hermine sah betreten zu Boden. Sie wusste dass ihr ehemaliger Lehrer selbst die dunklen Künste praktiziert hatte, sogar neue Sprüche erfunden hatte.

„Ich selbst bin mir inzwischen über die Konsequenzen dieser Magie im Klaren, doch sind sie immer noch ein sehr faszinierender Bestandteil unserer Möglichkeiten, und gerade darin liegt die Gefahr, die Möglichkeiten, die uns plötzlich zu Teil werden verleiten, ja sie brennen geradezu darauf, entdeckt und zu verwendet zu werden. Es sind nicht die dunklen Künste die uns schaden, es sind die, die sie anwenden. Die Möglichkeiten könnten einfach nur existieren, und keiner würde davon Schaden nehmen, aber dann gibt es die, die anfingen, die Möglichkeiten niederzuschreiben, und zu erläutern, wie diese zu erreichen sind. Und die, die sorglos genug waren, sie an zu wenden."  
Er drehte sich wieder zu seinem Buch, doch plötzlich stoppte er und drehte sich wieder zu Hermine um, die inzwischen das Vorwort zu „Patroni für Fortgeschrittene" aufgeschlagen hatte.

Sie spürte seinen Blick und sah auf. „Das Buch ist doch harmlos...oder?"

Er schüttelte sich als wolle er einen Gedanken vertreiben und sagte kurz angebunden:" Mit dem Buch ist alles in Ordnung, ich werde bei deinem Stapel mithelfen."

Hermine schielte auf das Buch, das er aufgeschlagen zurückließ.

„Runen – keine Buchstaben, sondern Ratschläge"

Das Mädchen runzelte die Stirn, was hatte das mit der Patrona zu tun?

Fast zwei Stunden waren sie schon in der Bibliothek, Hermine hatte inzwischen davon abgesehen, Vorwörter zu lesen, sondern überflog die Seiten.

„Ich glaube ich habe etwas." Severus sah von „Zwickmühlen in der Zubereitung – was tun wenn Zukunfstkräuter unabdingbar werden?" auf.

Hermine nahm den dicken Schinken und hievte ihn auf seinen Tisch.

„Da, der Autor beschreibt nicht nur, wie Patroni aussehen sollen, sondern auch, wie sie nicht aussehen sollten, und er erwähnt hier die Patrona Animae, als den mächtigsten Patronus überhaupt, und davor sagt er noch, dass man sie verwechseln kann mit.., aber da steht dann wieder, dass..:"

Hermine war so aufgeregt, dass sie keinen Satz komplett zu Ende formulieren konnte, und so Snape jeglichen elementaren Inhalt verweigerte.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du die Seite einfach vorließt?"

„Gut." Hermine beschwor einen zweiten Stuhl herauf und setzte sich. „Wenn der Patronus noch keine Gestalt angenommen hat, kann er einfach nur einem leuchtenden Nebel mit Schattierungen gleichen. In der Form extrem ähnlich, aber wesentlich stärker in der Leuchtkraft und in der Erscheinung ist die Patrona Animae, die Königin aller Schutzfiguren. Während alle anderen Patroni als männlich bezeichnet werden, ist die Patrona weiblich, da im lateinischen auch die Seele weiblich ist. Wörtlich übersetzt heißt es: die Patrona der Seele, im Sinn würde aber die Übersetzung „Patronus der Seele" als exakter zu bezeichnen sein. Ein Seelenpatronus ist der seltenste und gleichzeitig mächtigste Patronus von allen. Denn er wird nicht vom Zauberer oder von der Hexe selbst produziert, sondern von seiner, bzw. ihrer Seele.

Im Gegensatz zum bekannten Patronus in Tiergestalt, hat die Patrona Animae keine Form eines Wesens, sondern ist ein Abbild der gesunden, unschuldigen Seele des Besitzers. Eine Patrona Animae nimmt immer die Gestalt einer gesunden Seele an.

Vermutungen zufolge heilt die Seele während sie eine Patrona erzeugt, der Besitzer selbst verspürt Entspannung. Beobachtungen nach geht der Patrona ein extremes Gefühl der Erleichterung voraus.

Des weiteren muss vor der Erleichterung eine Reinigung erfolgt sein, eine Aussprache mit dem Besitzer der Seele und der Schuld. In England wurden bis jetzt 5 Patrona Animae gesichtet. 1444, 1587, 1634, 1725, 1886, die Jahreszahlen haben nichts gemein, kein bekannter Zyklus, weder in den Sternen noch auf der Erde weißt auf ein Muster hin, man vermutet allerdings, dass in jedem Jahrhundert eine Patrona gesehen wird, dies kann aber auch bedeuten, dass nur einmal in hundert Jahren eine Sichtung gemeldet wird. So ist die Patrona statistisch nicht fest zu halten. Der Autor dieses Buches hat alle existierenden Informationen über die Patrona gesammelt, und wagt zu behaupten, dass es nicht mehr zu wissen gäbe."

„Natürlich, was der Autor schreibt ist Gesetz" meinte Severus verächtlich.

„Aber da stand nichts über die Verbindung unserer Patroni"

„Nein, und wenn man dem Autor glauben schenkt, ist dieses Phänomen in den letzten 500 Jahren in _England_ nicht vorgekommen, oder wurde zumindest nicht gemeldet."

„Severus?"

„Ja?"

„Was hast du auf meinem Brustbein gesehen?"

Severus wand sich, er wollte es ihr eigentlich nicht mitteilen, aber es würde kein Weg daran vorbei führen, wenn sie mehr herausfinden wollten.

„Ich sehe die Rune Algiz"

„Na und? Anscheinend siehst sie eh nur du, was ist daran so schlimm, du warst so drauf, als ob du die Beulenpest entdeckt hättest."

„Du hattest doch Runen in Hogwarts, denk nach, Mädchen! Was bedeutet die Rune Algiz?"

Hermine war in ihrem Element und ratterte die Kurzzusammenfassung herunter.

„Algiz ist eine Rune, welche die Germanen zu Rate zogen. Im Gegensatz zu den antiken Runen der Zauberer ist die Rune Algiz eine der Runen, die auch in der Welt der Muggel überlebt hat, sie ist Herkunft des deutschen Buchstaben Z

Bedeutung:

Obwohl viele Gefahren auf ihrem Weg lauern, brauchen sie keine Angst zu haben, denn ihr Schutz ist in ihnen. Sie sind sicher, solange sie nicht leichtsinnig werden. Die Zeit ist günstig für riskante Projekte, aber alles muss ein solides Fundament haben.

Werden sie nicht selbstgefällig.

Affirmation: Viele Gefahren lauern auf meinem Weg, aber ich genieße inneren Schutz.

Bedeutung der Rune wenn sie auf dem Kopf stehend auftaucht:

Seien sie vorsichtig und meiden sie Hast. Sie sind empfänglich für negative Einflüsse und müssen körperliche, seelische und spirituelle Kraft sammeln, ehe sie nach vorne drängen.

Ist die Rune auf dem Kopf oder richtig herum?"

„Sie ist richtig herum. Ich habe vorhin in diesem Buch nachgeschlagen." Er wies auf das Buch dass er vorhin zurückgelassen hatte, als er anfing, Hermine bei ihren Büchern zu helfen.

„Es ist der Schutz, den die Rune ausdrückt. Und es ist der Schutz, der _in_ dir ist."

Er ließ ihr die Zeit, selbst auf die Antwort zu kommen.

„Die Vermischung der Patrona schützt mich?"

„Nun, es ist wohl eher mein Teil, denn dein Teil war ja bereits vorhanden."

„Dann hast du auch eine!"

Snape seufzte. „Wahrscheinlich."

„Bitte? Natürlich, los bist du denn nicht neugierig?"

„Da ich keine unterträgliche Alleswisserin bin... wir haben doch sicherlich die selben Runen oder?"

„Eine Rune taucht selten zweimal in unmittelbarer Nähe auf, es sei denn, sie beschreibt die selbe Person, und das sind wir nicht."  
„Willst du sie wirklich sehen, du weißt ich kann sie nicht sehen"

Hermines Wangen nahmen einen verdächtigen rot Ton an.

„Wo ist die Patrona bei dir eingetreten?"

„Auch auf dem Brustbein, was denkst du denn?"

Zögernd entfernte er das schwarze Halstuch von seinem weißen Kragen und öffnete die ersten 3 Knöpfe. Er bemerkte wie sich Hermines Augen weiteten. Er selber sah nichts. Absolut nichts.

Hermine merkte, wie sein Hemd auf einmal zu leuchten begann, und als er die obersten Knöpfe öffnete war es, als quelle das Licht hervor wie angestautes Wasser in mitten der goldenen und gelben Lichtstrahlen war eine hell weiße Rune zu sehen.

„Und?" fragte Snape, und Hermine meinte etwas Nervosität in seiner Stimme mitschwingen zu hören.

„Sowilo"

„Wie bitte?"

„Du trägst die Rune Sowilo,

Du hast die Macht, die Dinge zum Reifen zu bringen, Glück erwartet dich, und du hast ein gutes Gefühl."

Snape schnaubte in Verachtung.

Hermine fuhr unbeirrt fort.

„Jetzt ist keine Zeit, sich auszuruhen und zu entspannen. Blicke stattdessen nach innen, und betrachte deine dunkle Seite. Fürchte dich nicht davor: Die Energie der Sonne hilft dir, und du wirst das Dunkle überwinden. Jetzt ist die Zeit günstig um Probleme zu lösen, denn alle Lösungen sind greifbar nahe.

Deine Affirmation ist: Du hast die Macht, die Dinge zum Reifen zu bringen, so steht es im Schulbuch, aber ich würde wagen zu wieder sprechen."

„Ach wirklich." Meinte Snape mit gespielter Überraschung, „dann erleuchte mich bitte."

„Ich glaube, dein erster Gedanke sollte nicht der gelingenden Arbeit gewidmet sein, denn die wird so oder so gelingen. Ich denke du solltest dich mit deiner dunklen Seite beschäftigen. Du kannst sie jetzt überwinden, du solltest jetzt deine Probleme lösen. Verzeih mir, dass ich mir anmaße, dir das zu sagen, aber ich glaube, da wären wir wieder bei dem Problem von heute morgen, an dem du mich nicht teil haben lassen willst..."

„Und das hat seine Richtigkeit."

„Heißt das, es gibt jetzt endlich Spätstück?"

„Verzeihung?"

„Naja, für _Früh_stück ist es ja schon zu spät oder?"

Snape rollte mit den Augen und antwortete:

„Ein Brunch wäre angemessener, du hast Recht." Und mit der Würde eines echten Prince schritt er auf die Tür zu, öffnete sie, ließ Hermine hindurch, schloss sie wieder und geleitete sie in das Esszimmer.

Nach dem Brunch legte Hermine ihre Gabel beiseite, blickte Severus geradezu vorwurfsvoll an und gab bekannt, dass sie jetzt anfangen würde, sich für ihre UTZ vorzubereiten, und danach alles zusammenfassen würde, was sie bis jetzt in Erfahrung gebracht hatten.

„Ich werde mich dann mal mit meiner dunklen Seite beschäftigen." Meinte Snape darauf ironisch. „Wir sehen uns dann zum Tee."

Das war eigentlich gelogen, denn während Hermine zurück in die Bibliothek ging, schlich sich Severus die Treppen hinauf und in den zweiten Stock der Bibliothek. Zumindest er würde nicht bis zum Tee warten müssen, um sie wieder zu sehen. Er ohrfeigte sich geistig selbst für diesen Gedanken, zu lächerlich, war er doch so ein Feigling Angst davor zu haben, seine Hafenanlage des Geistes wieder in Ordnung zu bringen.

**AN: An alle die das Seelengebäck nicht kennen, es ist deliziös, ich kann es nur weiterempfehlen.**

**ich hatte es nicht beabsichtigt dass Professor _S_eerus _S_nape _S_owilo bekommt, es passte einfach am besten, von der Bedeutung her.**

**Ich habe die Bedeutungen der Runen aus der wunderbaren Welt des world wide web, und da Arbeit mit Runen immer etwas mit Interpretation zu tun hat, beschuldige ich mich keiner heidnischen Blasphemie.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Die Goldene Linie

**Extrakurze AN: Danke an alle neuen Follower und Favs, hier das Kapitel, auf das ihr (hoffentlich) gewartet habt, endlich enthüllt sich ein Teil der Verbindung.**

Kapitel 12

Die goldene Linie

Snape hatte Kopfschmerzen. Er saß an einem Schreibtisch im zweiten Stock seiner Bibliothek und massierte seine Schläfen. Still ließ er einen Muffliato um sich herum entstehen, unter keinen Umständen dürfte er jetzt gestört werden, oder gehört.

Er schloss seine Augen und stürzte sich in seinen Geist.

Er fiel von einer Szene in die nächste bis er in dem verwüsteten Stück seines Wesens angelangte, das zusammengebrochen war. Die Festung war gut gewesen, Dinge zu verstecken. Vor sich selber, vor Dumbledore, und vor Voldemort. Denn alle hatten sie Legilimentik angewandt. Er sah sich um. Hinter einer der Mauern befand sich ein Hof, mit einer Art Opferaltar. Darauf hatte er stets die Dinge gelegt, von denen er versichert war, sie würden ihn in keine Schwierigkeiten bringen. Erinnerungen, Gefühle und Gedanken waren dort in Schalen ausgebreitet. Wenn nun Dumbledore oder der Dunkle Lord Legilimentik anwenden würden, könnten sie zwar die Szenerie nicht sehen, aber die Dinge, die er in die Schalen gelegt hatte. Meist reichten diese aus, und beide waren zufrieden mit dem was sie sahen, und erachteten es für nicht weiter nötig, zu suchen. Er drehte sich um. Fast nicht. Ein Loch klaffte in einer der Mauern. Der Dunkle Lord wollte wissen, was Snape nach seinem Sturz gefühlt hatte, und hatte deswegen gewaltsam seine Festung gestürmt. Snape konnte die Kraft des Legilimens nur noch auf die Außenwand des Hofes leiten, hinter der sich das Meer der Reisen befand. Durch und über das Meer trafen die neuesten Gedanken und Empfindungen ein. So ließ er den Dunklen Lord direkt in die Vergangenheit der letzten 5 Minuten fallen. In der stillen Hoffnung er möge darin ersaufen.

Voldemort ließ sich nichts anmerken und verließ daraufhin seinen Geist. Er hetzte ihm noch einen Crucius auf den Hals, weniger aus Enttäuschung, sondern um zu sehen, ob er nicht freiwillig ihm etwas sagen würde, aber hauptsächlich um zu beweisen, dass immernoch die Macht hatte.

Da stand Snape also, inmitten bröckelnder Wände, maroden Säulen und durchgeackerten Boden. mental stellte er sich vor, alles aus diesem Bild zu nehmen, alle jeh eingetroffenen Wahrnehmungen. Er bündelte sie in einen Strom und sendete sie in eine große, weiße Ebene. Dann ließ er das nun bedeutungslose Wasser die Ruinen verschlingen. Am Ende ließ er das Wasser verdampfen und befand sich nun auf einer weißen Ebene. Vorsichtig zog er an einer Erinnerung.

_Er hörte ein Rumpeln und Schreie einer Frau._

_Dumpfe Schläge und ein Betteln um Vergebung._

_Er kniete vor einer Tür und stille Tränen rannen über seine Wangen._

_Ein Klatschen._

_Seine Fäuste hämmerten gegen die Tür und er schrie._

_Schrie nach der Frau die Schmerzen hatte._

_Schmerzen, die Tobias Snape ihr zufügte._

Mama

Er ließ ein kleines Spinner's End erscheinen und steckte die Erinnerung in das Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern.

3 Stunden später hatte er sämtliche Erinnerungen aus dem Haus genau dort abgelegt. Er könnte sie absolut sicher hervorrufen, aber sie waren nun weg. Weg von ihm. In einer Art Modellversion von Spinner's End. Der Sprung in sein Gedächtnis hatte sich gelohnt.

Mit einem Seufzer lehnte er sich an seinen Stuhl und streckte sich. Sein Kopfschmerz war zu einem Hämmern angeschwollen. Er könnte nicht jede Erinnerung in einem mentalen Abbild deren Umgebung ablegen. Also öffnete er 7 Räume.

Raum eins,Spinner's End

Raum zwei, Lily, Marauder, Jugend

Raum vier, Hogwarts

Raum fünf, Todesser

Raum sechs, Orden des Phönix

Raum sieben, Prince Anwesen

Ja, das war systematisch, und 7 war eine gute Zahl, das könnte funktionieren. Er würde, wenn er Glück hatte, sogar innerhalb einer Woche alle Erinnerungen, Wahrnehmungen, Emotionen, Gefühle, alles sortiert haben.

Er beendete den Muffliato um sich und machte sich auf den Weg, einen Kopfschmerztrank zu holen.

Währenddessen ein Stockwerk tiefer...

Hermine setzte sich an einen Tisch. Sie spürte wie sich ein Kopfweh anbahnte.

Sie hatte im Alter von 9 Jahren unwissentlich Magie betrieben, als sie damals anfing, ihr eigenes Kopfweh verschwinden zu lassen. Seit sie in Hogwarts war hatte sie diese Technik nicht mehr angewandt, weil es wesentlich einfacher war, einen Trank zu nehmen. Aber sie wollte Severus nicht stören.

Im Gegensatz zu der weit verbreiteten Ansicht unter den Muggeln, Schmerzen zu ignorieren, und sich abzulenken, fing sie an, sich auf den anbahnenden Schmerz zu konzentrieren. Als sie seinen genauen Punkt fand, sah sie eine Kugel, die sich in ihrem Gedächtnis hin und her schob, und wie die Kugel eines Mistkäfers durch die herumliegenden Erinnerungen anschwoll. Mit einem imaginären Spruch ließ sie die umherliegenden Wahrnehmungen verschwinden. Dann ließ sie die Kugel in einen Pool fallen, in der sie sich langsam auflöste und eine braune Brühe hinterließ. Der Kopfschmerz war vorerst weg, aber um ihn endgültig zu bannen, schickte sie die Brühe direkt aus dem Gehirn, an einer goldenen Linie vorbei in ihre Nase, schnäuzte sich und warf das Tuch in den Kamin der Bibliothek.

Sie erklärte sich die Wirksamkeit dieser Technik immer durch Selbsthypnose.

Aber was war das für eine goldene Linie?

Sie sah sich die Linie noch einmal genau an und verfolgte sie. Zu ihrer großen Überraschung tauchte eine Art Kreuzung auf. Eine dicke goldene Linie verzweigte sich in viele dünne Linien, die an alle möglichen Stellen ihres Gehirnes führten. Neugierig verfolgte sie die dicke goldene Linie und wunderte sich kaum, als sie an ihrem Brustbein ankam. Sie konnte ihre Rune Algiz sehen.

Also konnte sie sie nur nicht von außen sehen, aber wenn sie durch sich selbst sah, war sie da.

Hermine schnappte sich ein Pergament und eine Feder und schrieb alles auf. Wie sie die goldenen Linien gefunden hatte.

Dann sah sie sich ihre Rune ganz genau an, auf einmal geriet sie in einen Sog, die Rune wurde immer größer und war auf einmal keine weiße Lichtlinie mehr, sondern eine Art Loch, Spalten durch die sie sehen konnte. Sie gab dem Sog nach und schritt hindurch.

_Sie sah einen kleinen, mageren Jungen, mit schulterlangem Haar._

_Mit zittrigen Schritten näherte er sich einer Tür, durch die Lärm drang._

_Rumpeln und Schreie. Schreie einer Frau._

_Dumpfe Schläge und die Frau bettelte um Vergebung._

_Der Junge kniete sich vor die Tür und stille Tränen rannen über seine Wangen._

_Sie kniete sich neben ihn und legte ihren Arm um ihn._

_Doch der Junge schien sie nicht zu bemerken._

_Er fing an mit seinen Fäusten gegen die Tür zu hämmern und zu schreien._

_Er schrie nach der Frau, die Schmerzen hatte._

_Schmerzen, die ein Mann ihr zufügte._

_Die Eltern des Jungen._

Severus.

Hermine stolperte rückwärts und purzelte wieder durch die lichten Spalten.

Rasch verließ sie ihren eigenen Körper und kam wieder zu sich.

Es war ihr gelungen, in ihren ehemaligen Professor zu sehen, ohne Legilimentik anzuwenden.

Hatte er es bemerkt?

Wie würde er reagieren?

Würde er sie rauswerfen?

Oder alles über sie herausfinden?

Sie konnte es ihm nicht sagen.

Aber er musste es wissen, wie sollte er ihr sonst helfen?

Würde er ihr überhaupt helfen können oder wollen?

Als die Standuhr der Bibliothek halb vier schlug, entschloss sie sich, es ihm während des Tees zu erzählen.

Während sie in Richtung Esszimmer ging, fragte sie sich, wann sie eigentlich angefangen hatte, ihm zu vertrauen...

Hätte sie ihm vertraut, wäre sie sich sicher gewesen, dass er es wirklich war?

Und was war das überhaupt für eine Anwandlung seinerseits, während der Patrona Animae?

So viele Fragen hatte sie sich noch nie über eine einzige Person gestellt. Nichteinmal über Ron.

Was er wohl dazu sagen würde, dass sie freiwillig bei dem fettigen Schwachkopf, der Fledermaus der Kerker war?

Es wäre ihm wahrscheinlich egal gewesen, so wie es ihm egal war, dass sie bereit war, mit ihm zu sterben. Was hatte er zu Severus gesagt? _"Ich bin überhaupt kein Gentleman, ich bin nicht so mutig wie sie ist, ich habe sie gebeten Suizid zu begehen, ich bin ihrer nicht würdig, und ich werde nie mehr im Stande sein ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Ich liebte nur ihr Äußeres, ihren Körper, ihre körperliche Schönheit, nie liebte ich ihre Intelligenz, ihren Geist oder ihre Seele. Sie haben recht, diese Frau verdient einen mutigen Mann, ein Mann der sich verhält wie ein Mann sich zu verhalten hat. Ein Mann, der sich dazu entschließt in konstanter Gefahr zu leben, nur um die dafür zahlen zu lassen, für dass, was sie seiner Frau antaten. Ritterlich, Courage, Selbstlos, Severus, ich weiß über Deine Vergangenheit Bescheid, Sie braucht Dich, nicht mich."_

Er musste schon sehr lebensmüde gewesen sein, den Lehrer mit seinem Vornamen angesprochen zu haben, aber vielleicht hatte er wirklich versucht, an ihn als Mensch zu appellieren.

Aber sicherlich war er nicht der Grund, warum sich Severus so verhielt.

Sie schnaubte bei dem Gedanken, Professor Severus Snape lässt sich von einem halbtoten Schüler, der nebenbei eine absolute Niete in seinem Fach war, überreden, die unerträglichste Allwisserin zu beherbergen.

Sie rollte die Augen bei der Vorstellung, das im Tagespropheten zu lesen. Rita Kimmkorn würde sich darum reißen.

Sie schluckte heftig.

„Hermine, an was beschäftigt dich gerade?"

Eine Frage, die nicht mit ja oder nein zu beantworten war und die kein Ausweichen duldete.

Severus Snape war wie aus dem nichts vor ihr erschienen.

„Wer weiß, dass ich hier bin?"

„Niemand."

„Klar, und nach Rons Tod bist du einfach mit mir rausspaziert oder was?"

„Ich habe niemandem gesagt, dass du ebenfalls versucht hattest dich umzubringen, ich habe einen Brief an Mr Weasly gefälscht, in dem du ihm sagst, du würdest dich auf die Suche nach deinen Eltern machen, und vorerst der Zaubererwelt fernbleiben."

„Du hast einen Brief gefälscht? Und du lässt Harry glauben ich hätte einfach so Schluss gemacht? Weiß überhaupt jemand, dass DU lebst?"  
„Ja zu Ersterem, ja zum Zweiteren aber Nein zum letzten. Niemand weiß dass ich lebe, geschweige denn wo und mit wem."

„Aber wenn sie dich finden, dann stecken sie dich nach Askaban!"

„Verzeihung, ich habe ganz vergessen, dir die Zeitung anzubieten."

Sie waren inzwischen im Esszimmer angekommen und er ließ eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten auf sie zufliegen.

„ Er hat meine Mutter geliebt – die traurige Geschichte des Professors Severus Snape

Der Junge der zum zweiten Mal überlebte erzählt von dem Ex-Todesser der zum Spion wurde.

Ein Interview von Rita Kimmkorn"

„Nein" flüsterte Hermine. „Er hat es tatsächlich der ganzen Welt erzählt?"

„Selbstverständlich. Aber da man mich für tot hält, und meine Leiche offiziell für begraben erklärt wurde, besaß keiner die Unverschämtheit, weiter nach mir zu suchen. Mir wurde nachträglich der Orden erster Klasse überreicht...macht sich ganz gut auf meinem Grab"

Hermine schluckte schwer.

„Du...du hast dein eigenes Grab gesehen?"  
„Geschmacklos gestaltet, ohne Zweifel. Aber um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen, ich bin offiziell ein Träger des Merlinordens, und sicherlich nicht ein ungefasster Verbrecher. Somit sind wir, beide, absolut von der Öffentlichkeit entschuldigt. Tee?"  
Hermine konnte es nicht glauben, Snape sprach über seinen vermeintlichen Tod und über ihr Verschwinden wie als würde er über das Wetter reden. Vielleicht würde er das mit der Patrona ja auch ganz gut wegstecken...

„Severus?"  
„Ja?"

„Ich habe etwas über unsere Verbindung herausgefunden."

**AN: vielen Dank ans Lesen und bis nächsten Sonntag :D**

**Eure Anna(stasia)**

**PS: ich habe die Wirtschaftskurzarbeit letzten Montag königlich verkackt, weil ich lieber Kapitel 11 geschrieben hatte.**

**So sehr liegt ihr mir am Herzen!**


End file.
